


The great Mirror escape and sneak surprises

by Gknight21



Series: Universal Knights Phase 4 [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: In the aftermath of Endgame in late June of 2027, Grace Quade is still dealing with the loss of her dear friend Green. However, an unexpected escape and unbelievable proposal spirals things out of control. Will she be saved from a dark fate involving a wedding with the person she hates the MOST!
Relationships: Vanitas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Universal Knights Phase 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107812





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set sometime after the Infinity war arc shown in the first arc of Universal Knights stage four–Infinity Space timelines and Plan D arc when 'Dark Zero' has gone into hiding shown in Universal Knights Across the multiverse.
> 
> This story will include OCs, characters from Mario, Doctor Strange, Big hero 6 the series and a few others.
> 
> There are some small references to Final Space.
> 
> This is another Collab between myself and Nazo the mysterious hedgehog. Enjoy!

The great mirror Escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story

**This is another Collab between myself and Nazo the mysterious hedgehog. Enjoy!**

**Notice: This was first written months before July 2019. I'm mentioning this due to the fact that I am grieving a loved one at this current time. So, everything here is a coincidence and nothing more.**

Prologue

Nick Wizard was trapped deep within the Mirror Dimension inside a cell with Mordo. He felt the build-up contempt he had towards Doctor Strange, the Universal Knights and the judge who had banished him into the realm.

He sighed.

"Sorry, Mordo but I think I've had enough observations now" he confessed.

Mordo was alarmed by this.

"But you told me this was your plan " he pointed out.

Nick Wizard looked at his cell mate in the eye with dead seriousness.

"Plans change" he replied.

Nick Wizard turned on his scroll watch.

"Peepers, who have you got on standby to get me out?" He asked.

"We have Trina, sir" Peepers replied.

"I have an idea to get a certain hero into trouble" Nick Wizard stated.

"And this time it won't involve three phrases" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly there was a bit of laughter. "You could use a helping hand." A turtle like orange creature dressed as a wizard in a blue cloak said as he flew in on a broomstick, his eyes were concealed by a pair of oversized glasses. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kamek. The most powerful Magikoopa ever."

"You're a Nintendo character. How did you know I was here?" Nick Wizard asked with narrowed eyes.

Kamek laughed. "I've been using my crystal ball to watch you. I'm surprised that you don't know Nazo that well." He looked at Mordo when he mentioned Nazo.

Mordo was interested in the turtle wizard.

"What do you know?" The fallen sorcerer asked.

Kamek laughed quite a bit, he was giving the façade that he was an annoying dick. "Plenty. Like how he could've destroyed you lot but choose not to. That is nothing compared to the death he's brought." He smiled while flying on his broom.

"You mean that green hedgehog ally of the Universal Knights. I'm disappointed that 'Dark Zero' failed to bring his future into this reality. Alas, it's but an alternative future now. Tell me more about Green's other self, it could be useful..." Nick Wizard pondered.

Kamek laughed a little. "Well. Do you remember what happened to the planet of that Super... Man... Guy... Dude?" The others looked at him for a moment. "That was the work of Nazo AKA Green. The rat."

"Hey! I hear talking. Nick Wizard, do you have an unauthorised visitor in your cell?!" Zak Storm cried.

"No, young Warden. I'm just calling my good friend Trina for a chat" Nick Wizard replied, casually.

Although Zak was suspicious, there were no rules preventing a call to the outside.

"Argh, Carry on But Wiseman... I'm watching you" Zak stated, coldly.

Nick Wizard flinched while his eyes glowered with anger when the young hero said his real name.

Once the young hero was about a mile away, Nick Wizard turned back to his new guest.

"He's that powerful, huh? I'll need to let Peepers know...wait, can you find Trina for me to help me leave?" Nick Wizard asked.

Kamek looked confused.

Nick Wizard showed him a picture on his watch that Peepers had sent.

Trina was an adolescent girl, slightly taller than Hiro with fair skin, back-length auburn hair and light blue eyes wearing a purple beanie, a pink short-sleeved shirt, grey ankle-length jeans and black, fingerless gloves.

"Hmmm... I'll see what I can do" the turtle wizard replied.

"Wow... you're REALLY gonna just abandon me here?" Mordo asked.

"Yes but I need you make it look like I'm still here when I leave" Nick Wizard pointed out.

Kamek laughed once again. "That won't be necessary gentlemen because I have a better idea. For I the great Kamek will return with... This Trina girl. And then you'll see but a fraction of my true power." Kamek took off to find Trina.

"At least, he's allowing me to keep my contact" Nick Wizard muttered.

In another world, Kamek appeared in front of Trina. He had appeared in 'Dark Zero's former hideout where Trina had been waiting at Peepers' request.

"Greetings Trina. I am Kamek and I'm here on orders of the great Nick Wizard." He said while showing the picture Nick Wizard had.

"I know. My father has ties to 'Dark Zero' and is acutely aware of Nick Wizard by association. You can take me to him now or does he want to observe everyone some more?" Trina replied, playfully.

The turtle wizard sighed.

"Come on, we're going now. I'm only allowing this sass because I recognise your voice " Kamek pointed out.

The two returned to the Mirror Dimension. "I got the Trina."

Nick didn't seem too impressed especially when Kamek made his annoying laugh.

"Now then. You shall witness the power of my dark magic." He said as he took out two leaves. He then looked angry as he took out his wand, zapped the leaves and made a perfect copy of Nick Wizard and Mordo.

"There. Not only do they match you in looks. But they are so perfect at your behaviour that the only way anyone can tell they are fakes is if they kill them." While Kamek was laughing, the clones looked at their real counterparts and matched their stances perfectly.

"Impressive. I take back what I said earlier. Mordo, you're still needed for this 'revenge ' idea" Nick Wizard chuckled.

"Turtle guy, it's just Trina. You sound like that crazy dying alien at the end of the multiverse, Kamek" Trina pointed out.

Kamek paused for a moment. "Anyway. Come with me. I've got much to tell you lot about the evil of Nazo." He opened up a portal, the likes of which the others were unfamiliar with. Kamek led them through the portal and they ended up in a gigantic castle.

The outside was a giant, metallic head of Bowser, normally hidden by a secure cliff gate.

"Welcome to Koopa Castle..." He then whispered, "this is like the 50th castle now..."

Entering the castle, the first room is a lengthy hallway with a door at the end.

The next room had a conveyer belt-like carpet that was full of holes, was activated by walking in and on the underside was a pit of spikes. It also had several bars along it that serve as obstructions, with one that was higher up but briefly moved down.

There was another long hallway with tower at the end of the area along with a throne room.

There was also a hidden library.

"Whoa! This is impressive. Do you own this castle or are you a servant?" Trina asked.

Kamek paused for a moment. "Well... Bowser may be the figurehead. But I'm the Real Boss." He had a wide and evil grin, it seemed to get a little dark in the area when he said this.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Mordo asked.

"I need to know more about Nazo in case it's useful for my new eccentric plan" Nick Wizard stated.

Kamek seemed to become a little more serious. "Come with me." He made a green warp pipe appear. Then went through it and ended up in a massive library. Kamek pulled out The Book of Nazo. "This chronicles every despicable and evil act he's committed. From destroying planets to outright genocide. We can use this to turn Grace against him." Kamek was speaking as if Nazo (Green) was still alive after Thanos killed Green in the Infinity War.

"This is perfect for blackmail indeed but... I witnessed Infinity war...didn't he die?" Nick Wizard questioned, curiously.

Kamek seemed to glare for a moment. "He'll be back. He always comes back... But this time. He'll be weak." He laughed while thinking about it.

"So what other 'dirt' do you have on him?" Nick Wizard asked, deviously.

Kamek flipped through a book. "He became so obsessed and desperate to destroy an entire multiverse that he made himself into the ultimate anti-matter bomb that destroyed every trace of it. All pasts, presents and futures. Only memories of outsiders survive of that multiverse." Kamek had the pages show Nazo heavily damaged and laughing maniacally as he exploded and then imploded in order to destroy a multiverse. "That was how he died for the very first time." Kamek didn't feel like explaining why said multiverse was destroyed in the first place.

Kamek looked at another page. "He also helped usher several returns of the chaos demon god known as GOLB from the Adventure Time universe." The terrifying image of GOLB was shown. "Figures that a chaos entity would team up with another chaos entity."

"And Bill Cipher, right? I remember him" Nick Wizard added.

Kamek then said, "Yes, He is chaos and as such harmony is one of his weaknesses. Why do you think he couldn't stand the music?" He was referring to the time the Pines Twins met Bill for the first time.

"It makes sense. The pines Twins are adults now right? That means he's back" Nick Wizard pondered.

"He is in a different form now but we're not focusing on Cipher right now. So, Nick Wizard...We have much to discuss and much to learn." Kamek replied.

He then smiled a little.

"I hope you like wearing a tuxedo" he added.

Nick Wizard gasped.

"Are you a mind reader?!" He cried.

Kamek smiled.

Chapter 1-All Alone...

Grace Quade felt like she was alone without Green. It wasn't fair that he was dead, among everyone he was the only one that remained dead from when Thanos made his move.

Patch was busy catching up for lost time due to time travel (with the PJ Masks in **PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!** ) and she didn't really want to talk with anyone for a while.

She sighed.

_I survived Infinity War and its aftermath with only some friends left she thought._

_She had figured out late in life that she had difficulty feeling love even after Jean was long dead._

_She had met Luka Couffaine as an adult a few times and kept in contact with her writing buddy Marc Anciel (who was just a REALLY GOOD Friend)._

_"I'm almost 29 and I still can't decide if I should have children or adopt" She muttered to herself, sadly._

_She was currently in a garden at her house and was going to go inside when she got a text message:_

_'Grace, can you meet up with me today? I have a new idea. Mac'._

She thought carefully before replying to the message.

However, a stranger showed up while asking for help. "Oh help... Somebody please help me." She didn't know it, but it was Kamek in a simple disguise. She wasn't familiar with him or the Koopas and just thought he was a turtle.

"What's wrong, Mr turtle?" Grace asked, politely.

He adjusted his glasses. "I'm lost... Desperately loss." Kamek was hoping she'd get closer.

"Er...I ...um...where are you trying to go, sir? I might be able to help with directions" Grace asked, slowly.

He had glasses on while he spoke. "Well. I've been searching for a girl named Grace who knew a... Green friend." He lied.

"There's a billion people on Earth; anyone could be called Grace. Do you have a last name? Also, how do you know Green the hedgehog, he's been dead for roughly a month now" Grace questioned with some suspicion.

He shook his head. "That is sad... Nazo is gone for a thousand years. Green tasked me with finding you... Of course, that old oaf has the habit of not telling people such things." He tilted his head for a moment. "Where are my manners? My name is Ka-Magi. I'm here because we have much to discuss." He then pulled out a cookie. "Could I have a warm meal in exchange for this cookie?" He looked as sincere as he could be.

Grace narrowed her eyes.

"You...dodged my first question. Do you know my last name? If you don't know, you'll be looking for eons" she said in a sassy tone.

"I'm looking for a Grace Quade" the turtle wizard confessed.

Grace sighed.

"Alright, you can come inside my house. I can help you out since you're so polite but don't do anything sketchy got it?" Grace pointed out before leading him inside.

Grace had her phone on 'speed dial' for the other Knights or even other heroes who had not been affected by the corruption plan Nick Wizard had come up with.

Ka-Magi seemed a bit cheerful. "Finally! My search is complete... Now what was I going to talk about?" He tilted his head a few times as he acted a little goofy. "Right. Green the Hedgehog. An old friend of sorts... Can't say I've seen his face in a long time. He's always so busy... Shame I couldn't have said goodbye. There has been talk about the mighty Nazo falling to a Thanos." He was hoping that Grace got him a decent meal. Truthfully, he'd be grateful for anything.

Grace decided to make pasta with Bolognese sauce for the two of them.

"I thought there's only one Thanos...at least in the MCU" Grace pointed out.

He nodded his head in agreement while waiting for a bite to cool down. "That was THE MUC Thanos. This one has tainted a few other universes in the process. Green knew Thanos was coming ever since Tony made that scrap metal."

"Since 'Iron Man' you say? So, Green is apparently omnipotent now, like...a god?" Grace questioned.

"Is? Figures he didn't tell you much about his past. A seven billion year lifespan makes me look like a new born in comparison." The turtle offered Grace the cookie while he enjoyed a bite of pasta.

"Do you mean 'lifetime'?" Grace asked before eating her pasta.

He looked chipper as he ate. "Exactly. And we won't see him again for a thousand years because he's died seven times... Always seven with him... Always seven. Why couldn't it be three? Thank goodness it won't be thirteen..." He could tell Grace was a bit lost. "Long ago he told me he will have seven lives. Once those lives are used up. He'll RESET... Just like a video game... Granted you can wait a thousand years to ever play or see that video game again." As he continued eating, he began to enjoy the pasta more with each bite.

"Um...I'll be long dead then though" Grace pointed out, sadly.

The turtle seemed to agree in silence. "Yes. You'd be but the latest in a long line of disappointed and forgotten friends..." He seemed sad to say those words.

"Disappointed? FORGOTTEN?! Why do you come here to insult me? State your business here!" Grace exclaimed.

She had manged to finish her pasta and took one bite out of the cookie.

The turtle was a bit surprised. "Don't misunderstand my bluntness..." He noticed she was progressively eating the cookie. "I have known Nazo for a long time... I just wanted to give you my condolences for your loss... Not to mention the fact the whole multiverse is out of tune because he's dead..." He then got up and took out his staff. "Also, someone you know told me to give you this letter." He handed her an unmarked envelope.

"An envelope with no address..." Grace accidentally said out loud.

She stared at it suspiciously before taking it and opening it slowly.

 _Darn it! I bet my socks that something is wrong here..._ she thought while opening it.

The old man then asked a quick question. "Excuse me. Do you have any milk? I think we could both cool down with some."

For some reason, Grace felt annoyed that he dared to interrupt her.

Grace sighed.

"Alright, we'll have milk. I do love milk" Grace admitted before getting up to pour two glasses.

The old man held both of the glasses for a moment while singing.

"Oh, how I love milk! Tasty, tasty milk! Delicious and strengthening. It gives the spirit purpose." After he sang, he smiled.

"Which glass, milady?" Kamek asked.

"You can have the orange one. I'll have purple" Grace replied.

The two drank the milk, though the turtle was slow as Grace opened up the envelope and began to read a letter.

 _Hopefully he wrote the good stuff she needs to hear,_ He thought to himself.

"Huh?!" Grace cried as she read the letter.

The letter said the following:

_'Dear Grace Quade,_

_I've done a lot of thinking since I was in prison and well…_

_Will you marry me?_

_I know it's pretty sudden, but I want to prove to you that I can change._

_The wedding will happen in February next year, like your parents' one._

_Nick Wizard'._

Kamek then tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"It's a wedding?!" She exclaimed in shock.

He acted surprised. "To who?!"

"To myself and NICK WIZARD!" She said in pure shock.

"This HAS to be blackmail. I cannot accept this. I knew there was something off about you, you need to leave, or I'll call the police " Grace said in a dead serious tone as she sent a SOS alert to the Universal Knights and the ally heroes including Ladybug's team.

Her phone didn't manage to send a signal to her surprise.

"YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY PHONE, GET OUT!" Grace cried as her right hand lit up with purple fire.

The old man was surprised, "I need to leave. You're crazy!" He said as he ran away and out the door.

Grace looked for the letter, but it vanished, and she questioned if anything really happened.

As for Kamek, he returned to see Nick Wizard and laughed.

"Yes. My plan was a success." He said as he showed an orb that captured footage of Grace becoming hostile.

"That's a success? She was on to you!" Nick Wizard pointed out while facepalming.

The clever Kamek laughed. "Notice her increased hostility towards the most simple of things?" As the day went by. they witnessed Grace being mildly agitated at things that didn't please her. "That brat ate a little surprise. I call it... An Evil Cookie. She foolishly allowed me to touch the milk glasses, which allowed me to make it... Evil Milk." Everyone seemed a little unsure. "I fed Bowser Evil Milk and Cookies to progressively make him evil when I raised him. But that was my ultimate recipe that I perfected to make someone become evil." He then thought to himself for a moment before continuing. "I suspected she'd call for help. So, the moment she invited me in, I cast a quick little spell to make her gadgets unable to call help for an hour. As I predicted, she gave into anger and now my Evil Cookie is working." He laughed more while everyone seemed a bit surprised.

While attempting to calm down, Grace used the house phone to call the direct multiverse line.

"Mickey, can you contact the others. I think there's something wrong with me and I need to get my phone fixed." she said, quickly.

There was a short pause.

"Alright, I'll stay here. Can you tell Marc I'm sorry about not making it to our creative writing session? Thanks. Oh, and I need Patch" she added.

The call ended and she sat down, wondering what had gone wrong.

At this point in this, it was mid-afternoon (so about 5 pm) and she thought about sleeping with Patch curled up on the bed but then remembered he was gone.

Grace sighed and went upstairs for small rest.

 _'Like a bug in a rug'_ her Dad and Nan would say, she recalled with a sad smile.

For a short while, she read a book in bed to ease her nerves. Mickey had said, everyone would come round tomorrow as soon as possible.

She sighed.

"I really hope this wedding thing isn't real" She muttered before finally getting to sleep.

"I fail to see where this is going..." Cosy Glow trailed off.

Cozy was a Pegasus filly with a pink coat, auburn eyes, a cyan mane and tail that are both decorated with a white bow, white freckles on either cheek and a brown rook for a cutie mark.

The MagiKoopa stopped laughing he then looked serious. "Silence!" He sounded very different, it caught everyone off guard. Thankfully he talked normally again. "Now. The recipe I used not only has made her start to become evil and aggressive... but now she will be susceptible to the ever so tiny white lies that Nick Wizard will use." He then walked over to Nick. "Give her a week to cool. Or just a very long dream that will seem like a week." Kamek seemed lost for a moment before he continued. "Grace Quade will be evil EVENTUALLY. However, her core personality will be the same until we deal with her. Nick Wizard, you will go into her dreams and save her." Kamek was getting ready for the next step of his plan.

Kamek took Mordo to a private chamber. "From one magic user to another. You shall be sent on a mission to find Emerald Sustrai from the RWBY universe." He stated before opening a portal with a magical mirror.

Mordo was unsure about this. "I don't see how Emerald Sustrai could be of use to us. I'm not willing to make a paradox." Even though Mordo was a villain, he felt that Time shouldn't be tampered with in order to undo mistakes.

The Magikoopa understood first-hand what he meant. "It is also foolish to try and destroy your enemies in their youth... I cannot tell you how much of a headache that is." He then grinned while looking at the portal. "Parallel dimensions and universes are another thing though. Good luck briefing Emerald" Kamek thought about something for a moment.

"I'll see you in an hour" he added.

Mordo understood and followed through with his mission.

-An hour later once Mordo had returned-

"So, Nick Wizard, you're going into the dream with this device and Emerald here will provide cover on the operation" Kamek recapped.

"This is a disaster" Trina muttered.

"Let me know if you're joining the meeting in August" she added while falling asleep in boredom.

Emerald knew that Salem once had ties to Nick Wizard. She had been retrieved after Salem had succeeded in her plan for Remnant.

She walked over to Nick Wizard while Kamek was looking into another one of his books.

Emerald and Nick Wizard went into another room.

"Are you sure about this? I mean nobody will buy you of all people being reformed... I don't like that Kamek guy. He's a little annoying creep." Emerald whispered.

"I had pieces of a new plan before he appeared and if we don't go through with this, everyone goes back to the mirror dimension. Also, I don't even know how you managed to get here after what happened to Remant" Nick Wizard reminded her.

Emerald sighed.

"Gosh, I can't believe I miss Mercury already" She muttered before the two returned to the watch room.

Kamek floated around on his broomstick.

"SO! Is this evil stuff PROGRESSIVE?!" Nick Wizard asked, very loudly.

Kamek floated by. "Yes, she won't be nearly as aggressive as Paradox Queen. Just more willing to show a mean side." Kamek then hummed a little before he clapped his hands.

Suddenly an army of beings wearing white masks and red robes appeared. They made odd sounds while looking around. "What are those things?!" Emerald asked.

Kamek then looked to her. "They are known as Shyguys. They are masters of infiltrating dreams." The group looked at the crystal ball and saw Grace go to sleep. "Emerald! You will be useful. Your Semblance be used to trick the friendly mouse. While Nick Wizard will save Grace from my Shyguys." Kamek grinned evilly.

Kamek got out a blue potion.

"With this potion, you can use your Semblance to effect Grace on a subconscious level." Kamek gave the potion to Emerald. "It will go a long way to our evil plans to turn her to our side." Emerald looked at the others and was unsure if she should take the potion or not.

"You will still have your usual limit, but it will strain your mind after more than 30 minutes" he added.

Emerald sighed.

"I'm sure this old turtle has more than just a stupid wedding for a plan" Mordo muttered.

"Yes, of course it's more than that! I'm smarter than that!" Kamek replied.

Then Emerald drank the potion and waited.

And so the phase one of Operation DARK Wedding begins...

**This is the start of another project that I might leave for another time due to possible continuity errors and the uncertainty of 8 years time.**

**It will be a while before this story gets completed.**

**Although because I've completed the Infinity war/Endgame arc... the possibilities are endless.**

**Note from 2021 me: When Patch reappears, it's him returning from his second mission/catch up with the PJ Masks.**

**See ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2- A Crazy Dream World

**This chapter includes cameos from the PJ Masks (as teens)along with old friends from Disney, Miraculous ladybug etc.**

**Note: There will be times where I don't describe certain characters because of personal reasons. It won't happen for every character so just be considerate of that ok?**

While Grace was asleep, she saw something dressed in red, it was calling out for help. "Wah! Wah!" It cried out.

"Why did I fall asleep, it's not even 7 pm yet..." Grace muttered.

Then she realised what she was staring at and jumped back in fright.

"Patch!" She called out.

She saw a manifestation of her subconscious in the form of her Nan.

Grace gasped.

"Is it really you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Be careful, Grace. Something is coming " Her subconscious warned.

The red robe wearing creature continued to cry out. "Help!" She somehow understood the cry it made.

The personified subconscious disappeared as Grace approached the crying being.

"Are you alright?" She asked, nervously.

The being turned around, he had a white mask tied to his face. "I've lost all my friends." He said while flailing his tiny arms.

"Um do they look similar to you? Maybe I can help you find them?" Grace suggested.

She peered at the creature being more closely and then her eyes widen.

 _I've seen this before in that Mario and Sonic Olympics game! Oh, I wish I had played more Mario games!_ She thought in frustration.

He nodded yes, but then a bunch of them appeared. "We are Shyguys. The Dream Assassins!" They pulled out various contraptions though the First Shyguy seemed scared of his fellow Shyguy.

"Assassins?!" Grace cried.

She began to run away in fear.

"PATCH!" She screamed.

Patch, who was glowing in his spirit animal form appeared at her request.

Kamek watched Nick Wizard enter the dream of Grace. As for Emerald, she was tasked with altering the perception of anyone who checked on Grace.

Emerald was surprised by how effective the potion was. "I didn't think this would cause me any strain..."

Kamek laughed a little. "Only because you have doubts. You must believe in yourself child." Emerald looked a little annoyed at the comment.

Kamek watched everything unravel through his crystal ball that projected the dream.

She continued to concentrate as Patch tried to find Grace but saw an image of his old friends, the once young heroes the PJ Masks as teens but gravely injured.

"What happened guys? Stay with me!" Patch pleaded.

"It was a shadow...they were too strong and the corruption affected me as well" Illusion Gekko said in a hoarse voice.

Patch's eyes widened.

"I need to find my owner, Grace. She can help…" he began.

Before he could finish his sentence, the illusion heroes died.

The Shyguys continued to give chase until someone fired a bolt of energy at them.

Grace stopped running and turned around.

"Nick Wizard?! What the hell?!" She cried.

"You can thank me later." He said while helping her.

Grace slowly backed away.

"Why would you be in my dream...unless... you really DID send me that letter! You're supposed to be in the mirror dimension!" She cried.

"And where is PATCH?!" She added, desperately.

Nick Wizard spotted a Shyguy that nearly stabbed Grace, but he threw a turnip at the creature. The turnip was the size of a medium ball and had a smiling face on it. "You're in a dream. Been working on spells..." He created a shield and defended her as the turnip impacted the shyguy. "I have been thinking about changing."

"I hope you haven't forgotten that the last time we met, you knew about my age in 2027, about 'Dark Zero' and you still had a devious smile on your face. What makes THIS any different?" Grace questioned.

"Well, I'm working on reforming... A lot like Discord... Tom... And other guys." He saw the First Shyguy. "Is he a new friend?" He was not expecting Grace to befriend a Shyguy, yet it seemed like that was what was going on.

The Shyguy made his odd sounds while hugging one of Grace's legs. "Mercy... I beg mercy..." The masked being cried.

"Ok, ok; I won't hurt you" Grace reassures it.

She looked back at her nemesis.

"Tom Lucitor was never evil (minus when he worked with Vanitas). He has anger issues but that was it. One of your allies killed Jean and then Green never came back. I haven't been able to understand love since then ever since I grew up. Sometimes I dream about Neverland but it's not enough. For all I know, I might be unable to feel love anymore..." she trailed off.

"Would you seriously want someone who could be 'Asexual' and not have a full grasp on what this romantic love is meant to feel like compared to 'love at first sight'" she questioned him.

Nick Wizard remained silent.

He then looked at her. "Perhaps we could become better if we were together? I mean I kind of just jumped for romance like Tom..." He gave himself a face palm. "I really don't have the right to compare myself to any of your friends... I'm sorry about your losses." The Shyguy seemed a bit speechless that Grace spared him.

The Shyguy seemed to like a word Grace said. "Neverland? Neverland! Neverland!" Nick laughed a little.

"Seems like you still have that gift to befriend just about anything." Nick Wizard seemed to feel awkward as he talked. "Look... I admit that I'm the worst and probably the last thing you'd ever wanna see. I'm also not the best at love... I pretty much just proposed by asking an old man to drop you a letter... That sounds bad when I say it out loud." He was acting sincere.

"Yes, it does. I have to wake up now and I'll forget most of this so see you never" Grace pointed out as she heard her alarm.

Nick Wizard quickly left the dream before she woke up the next day and Emerald stopped using her semblance before she collapsed.

Kamek laughed though, his annoying habit of laughing was a means for him to test everyone's patience. "We did excellent."

The Shyguy shook his head while he was attending to his injured companions.

Mordo wasn't entirely sure though. "Why are we wasting our time and energy on Grace marrying Nick Wizard? It will never work." He could hardly stand seeing such a skilled magic user such as Kamek, waste his skills on something so trivial.

The great Kamek shot him a glare. "Fool! I have long term goals in mind. Plotting ahead with my kind of vision is genius!" He then seemed to pause for a slight moment. "Believe me. If I didn't need any of you, I'd have let you rot in your cell with Nick." Kamek was almost hoping that Mordo would challenge him.

Mordo glowered angrily at that comment.

"As for you Emerald. I can always send you back to the pit of a world where I found you. Your mind tricks don't work on me." For everyone else, it seemed like he talked to a wall for a moment.

Emerald stopped using her Semblance as her head was pierced with pain and the others saw she was hiding from them, or at least Kamek. "Crap." She whispered.

Having reached her limit at last, she finally fainted from the strain.

An idiotic thought came to Nick Wizard.

"We could influence young Grace but that's a stupid plan, I've TRIED that a long time ago. What's the FUCKING POINT?!" Nick Wizard yelled as he made his head bleed by bashing his head on the table.

Kamek, looked puzzled.

"If we do that, Nazo will be on to us. Believe me, I've tried rewriting history before. It never works out..." the turtle wizard replied, solemnly.

He was remembering the various times he tried to do away with Baby Mario.

"So, what are we going to do?" Mordo asked.

Kamek then used his crystal ball to show the wedding letter. He altered it so anyone else seeing it would see a letter from Green, in said letter he apologized for not telling Grace what would happen to him. "My spell will make Grace agitated towards those who reject the truth from her. In short, they see a farewell letter, she sees a wedding letter, and in her mind their lack of understanding is a sign they are being inconsiderate" Kamek laughed while watching Grace.

"How did you get Emerald here and WHY is she here? After what Salem did, she shouldn't even BE here!" Nick Wizard yelled.

So, the crazy turtle explained how not too long ago, Mordo brought Emerald to their location.

Kamek rubbed his hands together. "So, you'll need her to help us from the shadows. In fact, I should make a spell that will allow only us to see and hear her. So that way nobody suspects her and her Semblance." He looked at his crystal ball. "Besides. I've got spells to help with perception altering. Just look at how angry Grace got from my little spell on the letter. She'll think nobody can believe her except for us…eventually" he added, smugly.

"You can't mess around with semblances, you crazy goat. Leave her be or I'll get 80's Shredder to turn you into turtle soup!" Nick Wizard threatened.

-In the evening the following day-

Her friends had arrived at her house including Luka, Marc, Mickey, Patch, the Universal Knights etc.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Luka? Guys, this strange turtle guy, probably from a game, visited me yesterday and gave me this cookie and a letter that was about Nick Wizard proposing to me! Does that sound crazy?" Grace asked.

"That is mighty suspicious, Grace. Isn't Nick Wizard meant to be in the Mirror Dimension?" Mickey pointed out.

"Yeah, he's been there since 2017. I did say if he escaped, the Astral dimension would deal with him" Grace recalled, gravely.

"The last thing he said to me before he went to the mirror dimension was guess my exact age for this year correctly and 'There will be death, despair and destruction and there's nothing you can do about it' being part of it. I know now that by 'HE' that sickening Wizard meant 'Dark Zero' won but we defeated him ...barely. Did...he mean someone else?" She added.

The room went silent.

"Hey, Grace. You don't have to marry some creepy wizard that time travelled. I can help you figure out your future " Luka offered.

The letter from before reappeared.

Grace gasped.

Her eyes narrowed once more.

"I think someone is trying to catch me off-guard. I can barely remember my dream from last night…" she began as she then went over to the chair with the 'letter'.

When she opened it again, her eyes widen.

"It was real? I…I think he's stalking me" Grace said as she started to become paranoid.

"Let me see" Mickey offered as she gave him the letter.

He looked at it and his eyes shone with sadness, not shock.

"Um Grace… this isn't from Nick Wizard. It's from Green" Mickey said, gently in sad tone.

"What?!" Grace cried.

-To be continued-

**This will be a very long one. I hope you're ready for a rollercoaster of emotions.**


	3. Chapter 3- Grace needs new Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crossover character from OK KO let's be heroes and a villain from Secret Saturdays will be in this story from this chapter onwards.

Grace sighed.

"Read it out please" she requested.

"Hello Grace... If you found this... I'm dead. Death has been after me for a long while now... I can't possibly return for a thousand years. There will be a lot of chaos in those dark times. Please trust me when I tell you that you'll never see me again. I wish you and the others could've been told... It is as like Thanos said to us: 'In time you will know what it feels like to lose. To feel so desperately you are right, only to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives...'. Unfortunately, this is my destiny prophesied long before your Earth existed. Fun isn't something people consider when they exist solely to balance the universe. But you and my many past friends... You have all put a smile on my face. I'm just sorry that this time I was the one who had to feel the meaning, of ashes to ashes and dust to dust. I know you'll make the right choices and find new friends. Look for the Marvel." Mickey read.

He then passed it to everyone else who saw that message not the wedding.

"Am…I crazy? Maybe I need a therapist … just look out for a crazy turtle guy with glasses and a blue cloak please. I hate feeling like this" Grace said in a panicked voice.

"Wait! I went to your dream last night and I saw the PJ Masks die in front of me. You clearly called me for a reason, but I didn't get to see it…" Patch began.

"Maybe it's a cognition thing?" Luka suggested.

"I need some air. I'll be back soon, you all continue having fun catching up ok?" Grace reassured everyone as she hurried off outside.

Patch ran after her in concern.

While in tears, Grace teared up the letter and went to the garden for some peace and quiet.

Her head was racing with thoughts:

_What was going on? Why do I feel strange? Was it just mourning the loss of Green? Why did he allow himself to get caught by Thanos? Was it the plans of the evil Cult he mentioned?_

_If he had some secret plan to come back, why didn't he tell her? Perhaps there was no plan? Perhaps he didn't have any backup? Perhaps like an old lion wondering the savannah, he knew his time was limited and he used the last of his strength to fight one final fight against a rival before falling. Perhaps the final fight between Green and Thanos was like that? Two lions in Africa fighting to the death for the sake of their prides; with the younger of the two being the lion who succeeded while the other lion became dust in the winds of change._

_She looks like she could use a friend_ , the black and white cat thought as he tried to get her attention.

Patch mewed to her.

Grace turned around and smiled.

"Hello, boy. Have you come to keep me company?" she asked as he climbed the bench and sat beside her, so she could stroke his ears.

"I may not have seen what was on the letter, but I believe in you, Grace. I'll help you figure this out" Patch promised.

-Meanwhile back inside the house-

"We should investigate Grace's claims by checking on that mastermind Kamek and the mirror dimension to be on the safe side" Mickey suggested.

"Maybe, we should give Grace some space?" Sky suggested.

"But we should at least support her even if there's no proof to what she's seeing right?" Luka pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, when she comes back, we will tell her" Mickey stated.

Marc sighed.

"I do miss our writing sessions" he admitted.

Oswald got out his Gummi-phone to do research on Kamek while they waited.

-Outside-

Grace was lost in reflection while stroking Patch as Nick Wizard approached her.

"Grace? Look up!" Patch warned.

She was startled by his sudden appearance.

"How did you find where I live?" She asked, cautiously.

"I am a wizard, dear. I used a location spell. Pardon my intrusion but I wish to help" Nick Wizard said, genuinely.

She sighed.

"You can sit beside us just this once" she said in gritted teeth.

Nick Wizard sat beside Patch and Grace on the bench.

"Well…um I see that your friends don't believe you regarding that letter. If you need someone to lend on, I'm here" He offered, gently.

Grace was still wary at the idea of him being nice.

"I…um…Ok then" she said, awkwardly.

There was a brief silence.

"I…better go back inside" She pointed out quickly.

"I hope to see you around, Miss Quade" Nick Wizard said, hopefully.

Grace headed back inside to 'face the music'.

"So…everything ok, Grace?" Luka asked.

"I…saw Nick Wizard outside…and I can tell that you don't believe me about the letter. It was great seeing you all again, but you can all go now. Marc, Charis 2 can assist with your writing sessions while I'm taking a break ok?" She suggested.

"But…Grace…I did some research…" Oswald began.

"Everyone, LEAVE!" She cried.

They all rushed out at her outburst, leaving her in dismay and shaky.

She sat in a corner and cried as Patch came in and curled up beside her.

-Back in the hideout-

Kamek was relishing every moment he saw in his crystal ball with the others.

"So, did it work?" Nick Wizard asked as he returned.

"Indeed. She's disheartened and the first seed of doubt is set. I need you guys to keep watch. There's other thing I must do before we continue with tempting Grace" The turtle wizard stated.

He headed off through a portal to the nexus realm in CN City just as Strike's heart returned from being used for the Heartblade and use his magic to revive Strike.

The heart reformed into a tall, muscular purple humanoid male masked by a black costume with various red X markings and a notable cybernetic arm with the right eye visible underneath his black with a red X mask.

Strike was slightly stunned from the ordeal.

"Who are you and are you a hero?" Strike questioned.

"My name is Kamek and I'm a villain like yourself. I think your skills along with another called 'Zak Monday' can help with my future plans" Kamek replied with a cunning grin.

-The following day-

Kamek revived Zak Monday next for his plans.

He has lean built and average height and weight for his age but is shown to have somewhat above average strength with black eyes a shock of black hair and dark brown skin from his African-American father, but Caucasian features and white blonde hair from his mother BUT Zak Monday's hair is white and black (the Opposite of Zak Saturday). He was still aged 13 from when Argost killed him upon extracting the scared and screaming Zak Monday's negative Kur powers and stole The Fang.

Zak Monday was disorientated from the revival.

He looked around in a panic.

"Where is that crazy guy? But…." He felt his chest with both his hands in swift fashion.

"I'm back? But he…he took my powers…and Saturday was RIGHT, and I DIED!" Zak Monday cried.

"Easy there, kid. I brought you back. You still have potential and can be useful to me alive" Kamek reassured him.

Zak Monday began to calm down as he took in his surroundings.

"Ok but…what about Komodo?" he asked.

"The smoke mirror you originate from was destroyed and isn't accessible at the moment" Kamek replied, quickly.

"You and Strike will help with the wedding planning. I'll explain everything as we go" he added.

He then cast a spell to affect the perception of time in order for the wedding to take place in 'February 2028' through a time barrier (this would make everyone think time passed but outside of it it's still June 2027) and affect anyone visited Grace. He intended to cast the same spell on wedding guests and crew members who would help out with said wedding.

-At Grace's house-

She was lying in bed with Patch beside her, lost in thought.

_I'm grateful Patch wants to help me but just the idea that everyone else doesn't believe me, it…hurts… Should I get new friends?_ She thought.

The idea of new friends did surprise her a little bit, but something was different since meeting Kamek two days ago…she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She sighed as she texted her family that she'd be visiting next month regarding this wedding, this unique but unexpected wedding.

The reply was fast: 'See you next month. Hope you're ok and not too in turmoil. Maybe explaining everything in person will help. Mum'.

"Gosh, Patch. What do you think Green would think if he knew Nick Wizard of all people wanted to marry ME?" she wondered out loud.

"Probably be as confused as you" Patch pointed out.

She sighed again.

"I better go out for the writing course" she remembered.

Within an hour she was out the door in a purple short sleeved top that had Tails and fries in the middle, blue jeans and dark blue shoes.

_That was when the next part of Kamek's plan could begin….._

**The plot is now underway and it looks like a dark fate is in store for Grace.**

**Problem is will Kamek succeed in his crazy Wedding scheme? Only time will tell...**

**This is where we'll stop for now (I'm having difficulty continuing chapter 4 on my own), but Merry Christmas!**

**Grace out!**


	4. Chapter 4- The next 'Phase' of Operation DARK WEDDING

Grace got a message in the afternoon from Nick Wizard:

' _Meet me in Costa at 2 pm. We need to discuss wedding details. Nick Wizard'._

She internally rolled her eyes but a tiny part of her was curious about what he wanted to talk about.

So, when the writing course was over, she headed down to town to Costa and sat near the window.

He appeared minutes later with a friend. Cosy Glow.

"What is SHE doing here?" Grace asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"She is my support for our negotiations" Nick Wizard replied, calmly.

Grace sighed.

"Now then, I'm here to discuss planning the wedding and a weekly schedule. This will be needed for meeting my friends" the 'charming' mature wizard explained.

"Your…friends?" She asked with suspicion.

"Yes, I have friends and I'd love for you to meet them. You did have trouble with your own friends, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but…." Grace began.

"Then allow me to introduce you to my friends" Nick Wizard cut her off excitedly.

"Anyway, for today I have a list of who can help with the wedding planner. They're called the Broodals, from Rabbit Ridge of the moon with the Dark Side from Mario's games. They're expert wedding planners and have clients that can vouch for them" he continued as he got out a picture of the group of 5 rabbits.

The leader on the far left was Madam Broode. Madame Broode is an obese female rabbit who wears a red dress with a white pearl necklace with a yellow half-moon charm, blue eyeshadow, brown eyes, red lipstick, golden star bracelets, blue hair and a red hat similar to Pauline's. Chain Chompikins is a golden Chain Chomp who acts as Madame Broode's pet, and his chain is gold and ends in a handle which she uses to drag him around.

Beside her was Topper the client relations guy. He was a squat and round rabbit with red eyes and black shadows on his eyes like the rest of the group and wears a green suit and yellow bow tie, as well as a green top hat with a spiked ring. Under his hat was a small purple pompadour.

Next was Harriet, in charge of Pyrotechnics. She is the only female Broodal (other than their leader) with red eyes, purple eyeshadow and braided blonde hair wearing a purple dress, gloves, pumps, and a little hat with a little bow on it over the left side of her hair.

After her was Spewart and Rango.

Spewart, the entertainer was the rabbit with orange hair and red eyed dressed in a blue suit, black shorts, a white cravat tie, along with a blue hat with a golden spiked ring, and physically similar to Morton Koopa Jr with his hairstyle resembling a drooping version of that of Ludwig von Koopa.

Rango, the wedding bouncer/ security Rango, was the tallest Broodal. He had red eyes and his ears were down (due to his hat) dressed in a white button up shirt, red bowtie and a yellow hat with a blue spike ring around it, orange trousers connected to his dungarees on his shirt and black spikey wristbands.

Grace was unsure upon looking at the picture.

"If you want to hire them for this, then sure but….must all your 'friends' be villians?" she questioned.

Nick Wizard just smiled innocently.

"Don't worry your little head, my dear. I just need you to work on who you'd like to invite and possible wedding locations" he stated.

"But…I never said yes" Grace pointed out.

Cosy Glow chuckled.

"That's beside the point, 'little bird'" she remarked.

Grace recalled Young Xehanort calling her by that EXACT nickname and began to shiver.

"What's wrong?" Nick Wizard asked in concern.

"I…it's just…Young Xehanort called me that" Grace said in a low voice.

Nick Wizard and Cosy Glow stared at each other in thought.

"Excuse me, both of you. I….need to leave" Grace stated, quickly as she rushed out.

"It was a half success then?" the young Pegasus asked.

"Yes…we just need to get her to trust us all fully" Nick Wizard stated.

-Meanwhile-

Kamek made contact with Tempest Shadow, a former general to the infamous 'Shadow King' and part of the team known as 'Shadowfire' which included TKO (or Turbo KO) as the Plaza tournament ring was being set up for the coming weekend in KO's world.

"I need your help with something. It involves a wedding, I hope you're not too busy to help out" Kamek said on the phone.

"We'll be over once the co-ordinates are received. As long as this task does not obstruct us from picking up TKO…. I'm in" Tempest replied.

"Excellent, you get to help with reception by helping Grace with the guest list" Kamek instructed.

"I'm guess you have an idea of what we can wear to not be suspicious in mind right now?" Tempest questioned.

"When you get here, I'll show you" The turtle wizard replied, cunningly.

Then he hesitated.

"Actually, on second thought come over after picking up Vanitas. He'll be needed as well" he added.

"Ok…I'll send a message when we're heading off" Tempest replied as the call ended.

Strike and Zak Monday were planned to be additional bodyguards with the Broodals' 'bouncer'.

Kamek then made another call to the people on his list.

It included Avocato possessed by Invictus still, Warp Darkmatter and Todd along with Sheryl Goodspeed who had been tasked with helping titans and villians reach their 'potential' by 'The Unknown'. Their invite was crucial to the plan.

Then Nick Wizard got a call.

"Nick Wizard, I need you to gather everyone on the team. I know you want her to meet your friends one by one, but we have to gain her trust faster. Try going on dates with her and then have whole team except Emerald hang out with her" Kamek requested.

"I'll see what I can do" Nick Wizard replied.

He sent the following text to Commander Peepers: 'Need help organising the team into a group for a meet-up with Grace. Try to arrange to happen a week after she talks to her family ok? Nick Wizard'.

Then he started making a list of date ideas to convince Grace to trust him with the wedding plans.

Kamek knew of events that were to come after this (Outside of the wedding and Grace's personal timeline) like an event in the _Final Space_ universe regarding Invictus and the 'Team Squad' led by Gary Goodspeed that hadn't occurred just yet.

Once he met Invictus through Avocato in the flesh, he'd do some back-up plans for that.

He smiled to himself.

_This should be fun_ he thought.

-To be continued-

**Next time: more changes will be seen with Grace. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5- family meetings, trust tests and…..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Broodals are from super Mario Odessy, Cosy Glow is from Friendship is magic, Trina is from the Big hero 6 show but the characters Nick Wizard, PIXAR and her children are owned by me along with Grace Quade. There will be other small disney elements including locations from Kingdom Hearts etc. Enjoy.

A month (July 2027) passed within the time spell dome as Grace's mum and dad came to visit.

"…So, um that's what I wanted to talk about" I finished an hour later after explaining the 'wedding' situation.

"Do we get to meet him?" her mum asked.

Grace hesitated.

"He's slightly younger than Daddy but in his forties" She explained nervously.

"Well….age gaps aren't a big deal of a barrier, kiddo" her dad pointed out.

Grace sighed.

"I don't really trust him still because of his past actions but I've told him I'm willing to go on ONE date to try this out. Are you ok with all this craziness?" she asked.

Her parents nodded.

"We're semi-used to it by now once the time you introduced us to Sora, and everyone connected to him back in late 2019" Her mum pointed out.

Grace gave them both a big hug.

"Thanks for your support. I'll text you the wedding details if it does happen" She stated.

Her parents had to stay over for the night because of the distance between their house and Grace's house.

On the outside, her house was white and resembled a cottage-type building similar to what is seen in Ireland with a medium space garden and a bench to reflect on outside.

Inside, the walls were either purple or red with yellow flowers and images of characters from Grace's past/childhood which included Ness, Sora, Silver and even Green himself as a memory wall.

There were four rooms: Grace's room, the kitchen, the living room area used for gatherings with friends and the spare room for any guests.

-4 days later-

Grace wore a casual top with Catra (from She-Ra and the princesses of power) and blue jeans and waited in one of the parks at 11 am.

Nick Wizard appeared in his tuxedo on cue.

"Well, m'lady, would you like to go on a walk?" He asked.

Grace counted to 5 mentally to avoid a negative reaction and put on a smile.

"Of course" she took his arm and followed him through the park.

"Say Grace, do you still like arcades, video games and Kingdom hearts?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Yes…why?" Grace wondered, wearily.

"Let's just say arcade is on this small walk" Nick Wizard chuckled.

Grace's eyes lit up with delight as a small streak of blue, yellow and red (seem in Kamek's magic blasts) flashed from her face.

"Say….Nick Wizard? What did you like to play as a child?" she asked, calmly.

"I enjoyed space Invaders and Pacman in between magic training. Although the bullies I had to deal with at school caused my distaste for games when I was growing up" He replied.

"Well…I'm sure I can help change that" Grace reassured him.

They both smiled as Nick Wizard led the way to the arcade.

It had games like Paceman, Space Invaders, galaga, Donkey Kong, Tetris etc.

Even racing car multiplayer games.

It was the first time Grace felt happy with Nick Wizard.

They played as many games as they desired, ending it with winning a toy cat that resembled Patch and the three teenaged PJ Masks.

"I had fun today, Nick Wizard" Grace said, softly.

Internally there was confusion; happiness and a sense of uncertainty was jumbling inside like a brewing pot.

"Please call me Nicolyne" He requested, gently.

"Ok, Nicolyne" She couldn't seem to stop smiling.

Whatever this 'feeling' was…it felt… FOREIGN to her.

It was close to the 'butterfly' nervous feeling but…different.

_Was THIS love?_ She thought.

They walked back to her house.

"Same time next month?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Alright" there was less uncertainty in her voice this time.

"Oh, and when would you like to meet my crew?" he added, quickly.

"How about in two weeks' time on the 17th July?" Grace suggested.

"I'll arrange it. See ya soon" he said before leaving.

When he was 2 miles away from her house, he phoned Kamek.

"Mission accomplished. She's starting to trust me now" he reported.

"Good. Although be careful some of her friends could catch onto our plan" Kamek warned.

-2 weeks past-

Grace was waiting outside the cinema to watch one of the new marvel or 2D animated movies.

Nick Wizard arrived with his 'friends': The Broodals, Cosy Glow, Zak Monday and Trina.

"Broodals, Zak, Trina, this is Grace Quade" Nick Wizard introduced.

"Hey" Trina greeted.

Grace gave a brave smile.

Trina's voice reminded her of her childhood hero and excitement began to boil over.

"I am Zak Monday… or at least that's what people call me" Zak stated.

Grace was smiling the whole time.

"Is she ok?" Cosy Glow asked.

"You have her voice!" Grace exclaimed.

Trina looked lost.

"Who?"

"Kim possible!" Grace could barely contain her excitement.

Nick Wizard recognised the name from the time he witnessed Grace and Naminè visit Middleton in the Kingdom Hearts universe in 2019, everyone was mildly confused.

"A hero of Grace's childhood" he explained quickly.

They sighed with relief.

The broodals examined closely.

"You're an interesting one, girl" Harriet said as she peered closely.

"Um I…like your hat?" Grace complemented.

"Oh…thank you" Hariet said in surprise.

"Let's watch the movie already!" Topper cried.

-About 2 hours later-

They came out of the cinema and went to Nandos before heading home.

"What do you think that teaser for Pixar's upcoming film 'Faded'?" Topper asked.

"The silhouette they showed reminded me of PIXAR…maybe….she and her children debut officially in it?" Grace suggested.

Hariet thought it over.

"You'll have to fill in some details about this 'PIXAR' person" she said, with some confusion.

"….So um given that all three of them represent the future of Pixar movies, maybe they'll officially be seen as 'Pixar characters' next year" Grace finished after explain who PIXAR, Coral, Kaito and Libra were (and their connection to Disney and Pixar in their heritage).

"I see…well then we can't miss that movie" Hariet with excitement.

The movie they had seen was called 'Shadows' and seemed to loosely about Coral's struggles between family and desire although her name wasn't used in the movie.

They had all enjoyed it regardless as a friendship began between Grace and the broodals (the rest had mild respect at the moment).

Time pasted as Grace went on more 'dates' with Nick Wizard; each time learning a little bit more about the other in snipplets (and revealing parts of his history Grace was not aware).

On one of the many 'dates', they went to Disneyland California.

"Gosh…it feels like it was only yesterday I started my first adventure: 15, internally scared, pretending to be brave on the outside and trying to save a company (Disney) with new friends. I've been here before when the mickey token hunt happened…I remember the wonder I felt the first time…it's like no matter how many times you visit it's always magical" Grace sighed, happily.

"Right long before we even met, you faced the guy who took Oswald away, then 'Tyrone', Vanitas, the CEO Dan Gibbs, Bill Cipher (3 times), Sammy Doom and eventually PIXAR, then Coral all the way to me and 'Dark Zero'. Do you ever get tired of adventures?" Nick Wizard asked, carefully.

"Mmm…not really…I mean I know I can't do them forever but minus the huge pressure to save reality, the multiverse etc there's a sense of fun to it due to meeting different characters" Grace admitted.

She then laughed.

"Hard to believe I've been doing this 'gig' since 2014. 14 years now…." she then smiled.

_I do miss the team…We've been through so much_ she thought.

"Yeah…it IS impressive" Nick Wizard added, also smiling.

One particular evening, they were at Destiny Islands when the residents were back at the mainland.

Sitting on the iconic palm tree, they watched the sunset together.

"These past few months have been insightful. I had my doubts at first but somehow you convinced me that you HAVE changed. I feel like I trust you 80% now" Grace admitted.

Nick Wizard smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way dear Grace, I'm grateful that a hero like you could give me a second chance" He then stood on one knee with a Paopu fruit star behind his back with his right hand and something else in his left.

"To make this arrangement official, will you marry me?"

Grace was shocked by the 'perfect setting' and timing that tears began to swell.

She said the word that would shock everyone she knew: "Yes!"

-That evening in the castle-

"I'm pleased by your progress, Nick Wizard. You have ensnared her in like I hoped. It's time I share my plan regarding this wedding: When you two marry, I will do the ceremony to form a heart of darkness from your bonds. It's the power needed to take over worlds, most of them you haven't laid eyes on" Kamek revealed.

"I….Ok. I'll get the Broodals to start the planning and then do invitations with Grace" Nick Wizard replied.

Kamek laughed.

"All going to plan" he stated.

-Meanwhile-

A 16 (soon to be 17 year old) boy with glowing red eyes, deep black hair, black clothes, an aura of darkness, and a fluorescent white swirling pattern on his pants was in a ship wandering space after leaving the star wars expanded universe, narrowly escaping Palpatine's grasp.

After a little while, he received an invitation for a wedding.

"Big Sister?" he asked.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying not to rush it but at the same time I don't want this story to feel slow either. Outside the dome, time has slowed down so it stays at June 2027 until the wedding itself has occurred.**

**Now we're getting to the planning stage so bare with me ok? The fun stuff is coming.**

**See ya in 2020!**


	6. Chapter 6- invites and time

**This chapter includes characters from The Mysticons, Sonic, Earthbound, Kingdom Hearts, Miraculous ladybug, Final Space, Buzz Lightyear of star command, Super Mario franchise, Adventure Time, House of mouse etc. I don't own the characters or locations. I'm just borrowing them for my story. Enjoy!** **(Side Note:** **Akira Blake, Raven Ebony and** **Charis 2/Cherie are some of my other OCs. the first two are RWBY Grimm Faunus related and the latter is a clone OC of Grace Quade who currently reside in the world of Miraculous).**

-In a dark future for the Sonic Universe-

Silver the hedgehog received a message from Nightfall, who was also from an alternative future, to find Sora in the year 2027 sometime in June.

Silver is a very light grey-silver (almost white) anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears.

For attire, he wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan.

He used a chaos emerald time travel.

Sora was in his gummi ship when Silver teleported in with Lucas.

Lucas was a young American boy with blonde hair and black eyes, occasionally shown with a hint of teal wearing a red t-shirt with yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks, and orange and yellow sneakers.

"Oh hello. Why do you have a kid with you?" Sora asked, cautiously.

"I travelled through time looking for heroes connected to Ness. I found Lucas while exploring the timeline of their world" Silver explained.

"I see…any idea where this wedding will be?" Sora asked as he showed him the invite.

Nick Wizard had purposely printed a certain amount of invitations with the location for specific people excluding people like Sora (even if that would make Grace upset).

"Not…sure" Silver admitted.

They received a message from either Yen Sid or Nightfall to try the house of mouse world first.

-Back in reality-

The Broodals were in full swing in planning the arrangements for the wedding and with the location confirmed, more invitations with the real location were sent to certain people like Xion, Vanitas, Akira Blake and Raven Ebony, Ven, Terra, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Naminè, Charis 2/ Cherie, Luka, Marc and Grace's family to name a few.

Grace got assistance picking a dress and the reception food etc.

-Fast-forward to February 2028 (Inside the Time Bubble) 4 days till the wedding-

Harriet and some of the bridemaids that included Sky, Chloe, Byrn, Chee Chee (From the Universal Knights) and Naminè helped Grace into her white with purple flowers wedding dress.

"I'm glad you were all able to help me out with this. I miss being a group" Grace said, softly.

Chee Chee gave her a big hug.

"We all do. Your big day is getting closer…will you be alright with your dad?" she asked.

Grace nodded.

-Elsewhere-

The rest of the broodals were acting as bodyguards.

Nick Wizard met with them at the wedding location.

"You're doing well with the decorations and stuff, but I need a favour. You and Harriet have to go to the other 'places' in case anyone tries to 'crash' the event. Understand?" he requested with an intense grin.

"What do we get in return?" Rango asked, speaking in a natural Southern drawl.

"Recognition and food of course" Nick Wizard replied.

"Would that include payment for our services?" Spewart added.

Nick Wizard nodded.

"Then we're in" Topper replied, with a wide grin.

-Fast-forward to 25th February (in the Time bubble)-

People began to arrive at hotels at the place of interest, they included people on the invite list such as: Marshal Lee, Smithy, Proxima Starfall, Sheryl Goodspeed, Warp Darkmatter, Avocato possessed by Invictus, Todd/Hushfuffles, Cosy Glow, Team Shadowfire along with Nick Wizard's 'friends' and Nightfall.

Proxima Starfall appeared in her new appearance: She has dark green hair spiked up to match Necrafa's (Originally styled in a bob cut), light green eyes (originally wore red glasses) , and pale skin with half of the white with black stripes fragment of Necrafa's mask with the eye hole making her right eye red wearing gold armour, with black stripes and four circles bearing the symbol of the Spectral Hand and of Queen Necrafa herself.

This was her grand entrance as the leader of the spectral hand with the Vexicons (Minus Eartha the rock golem) following behind her.

Smithy was a dark-grey mechanical creature with red eyes that resembled Santa that wears a gold crown.

Strike and Zak Monday were stationed as bodyguards at the gates of the venue.

Kamek provided Shadowfire and their allies with disguise clothing to blend in with the reception.

Tao(TKO) and Vanitas were in charge of the guest list to tick people off as they arrived.

The rest of 'Team Squad' led by Gary Goodspeed arrived as well alongside Xion and the others on the guest list.

-Nazo's scene-

_While the Sora and his group were looking for Grace, they had what seemed like an honest lead. The lead was telling them that they had to head for The House of Mouse in order to find a clue to the exact location of the wedding Nick Wizard was planning._

_Sora was currently outside of the House of Mouse alongside his team which included Silver the Hedgehog and Lucas. The House of Mouse was a famous cartoon club located in a Downtown Disney area, and was famous for being a meeting place between absolutely everything that was Disney. At least before the days of CGI Animation became the norm for everything. That meant that characters from Pixar films weren't seen at the club._

_The exterior of the House of Mouse looked rather tall with the corner of property it was at. The front of the building had the words "House of Mouse" on the front above the entry doors._

_"Be on your guard in case something goes wrong." Silver cautioned everyone as they headed into the club._

_The club looked deserted as everyone looked around. "Looking for something?" asked Pete, in his House of Mouse form._

_"Pete! What are you up to?" Sora summoned his Keyblade while glaring at the villain._

_The fat cartoon cat laughed. "I ain't doin' nothin' wrong. Why I'm just looking around the club before it shuts down for good. Taken off the air as we call it." He smiled while looking at the group._

_Silver knew what Pete was talking about. "We don't have time for your games. Tell us where the wedding is!"_

_Pete just burst into laughter. "Do you hear that boys? Little tinsel boy here wants to know about a wedding." Suddenly there was more laughter heard before a small airship came out of a portal._

_The airship had the famous rabbit wedding planners known as The Broodals on it. The four rabbits laughed for a little while before they addressed the group of heroes. "We were warned no good free loaders would be into the wedding." The Broodal dressed in green patted his shirt for a moment after he spoke._

_"It is definitely going to be a big show. The kind that puts people like us on top." The Broodal dressed in blue grinned after he spoke._

_The only girl Broodal in the group talked. "It will definitely be a sparkling performance." The Broodal was dressed in purple._

_The tallest of the Broodals was dressed in a white shirt with orange overalls. "However, the wedding is exclusively invitation only." The Broodal jumped down from the airship._

_"This wedding is going to be the best." The Broodal dressed in jumped down._

_The one dressed in blue jumped down. "It will be the wedding of the century."_

_The girl Broodal then said. "And you're not invited!" She then took out a metal helmet and put it on her head before jumping down._

_Pete laughed at Sora. "You losers ain't got a chance against the best weddin' planners in the whole universe!"_

_The green dressed Broodal made a bunch of hats appear on his head as he and the others introduced themselves. "We are. Topper!"_

_"Spewart!" The Broodal dressed in blue grinned._

_The girl one made a spike ball appear on the end of her ponytail hair. "Hariet."_

_The tall one made a pose like a cowboy with his hat. "And Rango."_

_"We are The Broodals!" The four rabbits said simultaneously as they made poses for a moment._

_"Do you four even know what you're trying to do?" Silver asked._

_Harriet thought for a moment. "We do."_

_"And we don't care!" Spewart said._

_"We're keepin' you wedding crashers out." Rango said._

_"After them!" Topper said as he led the charge._

_Pete laughed in the background. "Seems like these guys are in for a real show." The 4th Wall 'camera' followed Pete for a moment as he tried leaving. "Believe me. I don't wanna be around for the finale." The 4th Wall then looked back at the two groups as they began their battle._

-end of Nazo's scene-

Topper stacked two copies of his hat atop his regular one before skipping towards Silver, adding a few more hats gradually.

His main attack was spinning with the hats on his head at his target.

Harriet's spikey grey helmet protected her from aerial attacks. Her attacks were throwing bombs at targets.

Silver used his telekinesis to fight her head on.

She flew around in a saucer fashion, laughing maniacally, while dropping down many of bombs, which will leave little lava puddles after their detonation, before finally landing and resetting the cycle.

Lucas faced Topper while Sora faced Spewart and Rango.

Spewart will surround himself with his poison, then ran after Sora to spit poison at him.

Sora combined dark lightning bolts with 'ancient light' from his starlight keyblade form to injure Spewart.

In retaliation, Spewart flew around in a saucer fashion and covered the field with his poison.

Rango used the spiked side of his trampoline hat as a boomerang he controlled to hit Sora, Silver and Lucas in rapid succession.

Lucas used PK Love, a heavy damage attack in the form of harsh, shining pink and turquoise lights with a hexagonal pattern, at Topper.

Sora finished them off with a combination of teleport behind opponents at high speeds to launch attacks while leaving after-images of himself to confuse them, fireballs and the ultima weapon's shotlock 'Infinite circle' (involving only locking onto one enemy; however, once locked on, it has Sora charge a ball of light energy and cause severe damage to surrounding enemies, whether they were locked on or not) to finish the broodals' off.

Sora ended it with the finishing move by jumping into the air and creating a flurry of blades around him, dealing rapid damage before ending with sending a last circle of swords out around him in a great radius.

-Nazo's scene for the Aftermath-

_Topper, Spewart, Hariet and Rango passed out from their painful battle with the heroes. "I wonder why Nick Wizard hired these rabbits." Silver said as he looked at the four human size rabbits._

_Suddenly the group was startled by a loud barking sound. Without warning a giant golden living wrecking ball like creature appeared. It had on a pink lady's hat. "How dare you attack my precious Broodals!" The floor shook as a giant rabbit woman in a red dress appeared. She had on blue eyeshadow, a golden spiked bracelet, and a beautiful red dress and hat. Her hair was a turquoise colour with strands of yellow in it._

_"Her Broodals?!" Sora and the others were surprised by the presence of the giant rabbit, and what they assumed to be her pet._

_Topper coughed a little. "They're mean like the wizard said..." The giant rabbit moved the Broodals to safety._

_The Organization XIII music known as 'Face It' was heard in the background. "I am Madam Broode. Leader of the Broodal's Wedding Catering Services." Her pet snapped at the group. It kind of resembled Pac-Man with razor sharp teeth. "Chain Chompikins and I will teach you hooligans what happens to those who cross the Broodals. Suddenly, her boss music began._

_Silver floated overhead. "I'll keep an eye out for trouble."_

-end of Nazo's scene-

Madam Broode used her pet as a yo-yo at the group and swung him as the first attack.

Sora did his 'union X' light attack from the 'lights of the past' moment in the keyblade graveyard.

She retaliated by throwing punches at the group.

Lucas used his baseball bat on golden Chompikins and Silver used his power to knockout Madam Broode.

As the fight came to a close, the front doors to the club burst open, revealing an exhausted revived Green the hedgehog and Ness.

Ness has short black hair and black eyes. He normally wears a red baseball cap with a blue bill turned to his right side. He wears a horizontally striped yellow and blue t-shirt and blue shorts, with white socks and red shoes. He also has a brown backpack, though it's described to be yellow in-game by an NPC.

Ness used PK Freeze, which causes a very cold wind to swirl around one enemy, on Rango.

From the back door, came Grace through a blue portal.

When she reached the main area of the club, she saw the last of the battle as Green and Ness helped defeat the Broodals' leader.

"Green? Wait…you're back but I thought you were gone forever" Grace said in shock.

"I….have ….backup plans" Green admitted.

She noticed the injured broodals in the club and then looked back at Green.

"Did all of you hurt the party planners?" she asked, calmly.

"They were trying to stop us from finding your wedding" Sora revealed.

Grace shook her head.

"Did you start this, Green? First you sacrifice yourself, then you don't return and have a turtle wizard visit me and now you beat up the wedding planners?! Shameful!" she cried as her anger grew.

"Grace, I had help to come back. A few friends used magic to revive me" Green examined her eyes closely.

"Are you…alright?" He asked.

Grace's eyes narrowed as she slapped him with her right hand across his left cheek.

"Wha- Why?!" He cried in despair.

"You injured these rabbits who are helping with my wedding. And you…Sora, why did you help?" She asked in tears.

"Grace…they were trying to stop us from reaching your wedding" Sora insisted.

"He's telling the truth!" Silver added.

"Please, Grace. Try to think clearly" Patch pleaded.

"I AM thinking clearly! Nick Wizard warned me about this you know. And I know that in the past you killed innocent people!" Grace snapped.

The room went silent.

"That…is true but it was…complicated back then. I had to in order to keep the balance…" Green began.

Grace held up her right hand to silence him.

"No more. Broodals, let's go. You're…you're not invited to the wedding" She strained.

"Grace…" Green tried again.

"Big Sister?" Sora asked.

Grace turned away as tear rolled down her right eye.

"Good luck with your search but…it's in the place you're not likely to look first" She said, cryptically.

She and Madam Broode helped the Broodals on their airship.

Green watched helplessly as his dearest friend drifted away.

-At the wedding location-

Vanitas ended up sitting between Xion and Naminè while Terra was between Naminè, Riku and Grace's family.

"So…you like fighting?" Xion asked.

Vanitas gave a mild shrug.

"Only at my enemies"

"But…everyone is your enemy right? We were both used by Xehanort" Xion pointed out.

Vanitas clenched his right hand.

"Yes but…I'm finding …..ways to feel less empty without the original purpose" he coldly admitted.

He had a few flashes of Kairi then Xion on Destiny Islands.

"That little brat" he muttered to himself.

"Vanitas…everything ok?" Xion asked, softly.

Something about her tone of voice sparked something in his heart, maybe it was just Sora's influence, but a tear fell from his right eye.

"I'm fine" He said with clenched teeth.

 _This connection is making me…feel different_ He realised in shock.

"Xion…Are you sure about Vanitas…he's not exactly trustworthy" Naminè pointed out.

Ven sat next to Skuld, his friend from the age of Fairy Tales that he brought as a 'Plus one'.

He kept his head down while they talked.

"It's fine, Naminè. He's Ven and Sora's brother. Roxas is like a sibling to me so…I know what that's like" Xion reassured her.

"Wait…so you view me as his brother?" Vanitas asked, in surprise.

Xion nodded.

"Of course. We both have had some connection to darkness" she said with a genuine smile.

Vanitas felt something unfamiliar: something warm and close to 'happiness'.

It terrified him.

"Ven...Don't you want Vanitas to have his own life" Skuld whispered.

Ven thought carefully.

"Yes, I made it clear at the graveyard" He pointed out.

Skuld gave him a stern look.

"Not directly. Plus You always thought the two of you were the same, correct?" She asked.

Ven sighed.

"That is correct but...it was before we fought for a third time..." he said, wistfully.

"I..." he then looked over at Vanitas.

"I feel...something different now. He's made it clear he wants us to be brothers and that we're not the same" he added.

Vanitas met his gaze.

"Do I still have to come home, Brother?" He asked.

"Your home is with friends...Vanitas, You're your own person and my **Brother** " Ven admitted.

Vanitas gave a small smile.

"Maybe...this wedding will be worth it" he said, softly.

**To be continued**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I hope the wedding plot and the gradual arc of Vanitas i'm starting here and in my Shadowfire story is interesting.**

**I'm having fun with the process since REMIND helped me a lot with Vanitas' development.**

**See ya next time.**

**Grace, out!**


	7. Chapter 7- The search continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain dark hedgehog and Silver come from Sonic '06, Warp is from Buzz Lightyear of Star command, Proxima and the Vexicons are from the Mysticons, Kamek's new ally is from Super Paper Mario and Mario and Luigi from the Super Mario Franchise. Smash Bros Ultimate is referenced.

Bliss and Tempest, back-up bodyguards, were to stand in for Strike and Zak Monday due to Kamek teleporting the pair of them to his castle for a briefing.

"There's heroes trying to find the wedding location. I need you to help with a distraction. I'll be sending others to help on each place them look as well" Kamek stated.

"Do I get to have cryptids with me?" Zak Monday asked.

Kamek nodded as he then teleported them away as Sora and the others arrived on the next location they suspected: Destiny Islands.

"We're gonna need more help" Green realised.

"You think?" Sora said in annoyance.

Silver sighed.

"Don't lose faith yet. We can still reach her in time" he insisted.

"Then why do I feel torn up about being home again?" Sora questioned.

A green pipe portal appeared as Mario and Luigi came out of it.

"We were told you needed some assistance" Mario remarked.

Luigi waved nervously.

"Perfect timing" Green said, with a smile.

"We're searching for a wedding and thought this place might be it but…" Ness trailed off.

"I see. Well we'll keep looking" Mario said with strong resolve.

"Are you sure, big brother?" Luigi asked.

"We'll be fine as a team" Mario reassured him.

They began to search the shack and even the mainland to double check.

Through a green portal came Strike and Zak Monday companied by about four cryptids (one of them was a jackalope).

The Jackalope was a jackrabbit with antelope horns or deer antlers and sometimes a pheasant's tail (and often hind legs).

Zak Monday was holding his weapon: The Fang.

The Fang's staff is skinnier than the Claw and curved with six spikes instead of three claws and a green crystal skull at the end.

"Well, well. Funny catching you guys here" Zak said.

His eyes and weapon were glowing green as he made the cryptids go insane with his power.

"Attack beast!" he demanded.

Sora summoned the X-blade and did a team attack with Silver: a combination of 'Ancient Light' and Psycho Smash.

Silver charged up psychic energies in his body and released a strong shockwave of psychic energy with a swing of his arm which can push objects far away or even paralyze foes caught in its wake.

"So, you added plumbers to your squad? How pathetic!" Zak Monday cried as he fought the two brothers while his eyes glowed green still.

"How are you multitasking?!" Lugi exclaimed.

"Guess getting revived helped me get stronger" Zak Monday mused as he kicked him in the face.

"Luigi!" Mario cried as he rushed to him.

"I'm ok, just bruised" he struggled to get up.

Mario used a fire flower, changing his outfit to a red and white colour scheme.

He zipped past Zak Monday, only to punch him in the jaw and fire a fireball at him.

Zak got one of the cryptids to be a shield and smiled.

"Do you think Luigi cares about you or revenge? Aren't you always the hero casting a shadow on him?" he taunted.

"We're always a team, no matter what" Mario remarked.

"And yet you're more popular and acknowledged more" Zak pointed out.

He thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should put that to the test" he stated.

He nodded at Strike.

Strike commanded his pen to fire at Luigi, but Mario rushed towards him.

He got 'X'd instead, turning into a statue.

"Mario? Mario!" Luigi cried.

"You MONSTER!" Silver cried.

Sora's eyes glowed even brighter.

He rushed at Strike, surrounded in a strong dark aura as he battered him while combining light and darkness moves from his and Vanitas' move-set.

His rage-induced attack left a large scar on Strike's right arm.

"Impressive, kid. You seem….useful" he remarked.

The darkness emitted by Sora enveloped Mario.

"Did…I do that?" Sora asked in shock.

Luigi gave him a heartbroken look.

"We'll get your brother back. I don't know what that was, Sora. But…You need to be careful, we can't have you consumed by darkness" Silver warned.

"Yeah, Grace needs you. WE need you" Green added.

"Ok…I'll be more careful" Sora promised.

-Meanwhile-

Kamek was watching the heroes' progress through his crystal ball and clenched his fist.

"Ok, that's it. They need to go. Mordo, stay out of sight and keep an eye on the guests and bride to be. I have heroes to deal with" He stated.

He headed down to a chamber and cast a teleportation spell on the heroes.

"Be banished to the dark side of the moon!" he cried.

As he did this, Nick Wizard peered in.

"Sir, I found a useful ally for the ceremony" he showed a picture of a jester.

Kamek laughed.

"Get in contact, he needs to get here in time for the wedding" he remarked.

-Back with the Heroes-

They teleported in a puff of smoke.

On the Dark side of the moon (from Super Mario Odyssey) close to the Mushroom Kingdom, everything on it was white as the Broodals and the sky was always black.

Rabbit Ridge, a location on it, had many white statues of vegetables scattered around the kingdom, primarily turnips. The largest one, however, is a carrot statue known as Rabbit Ridge Tower.

_Nazo's scene #2:_

_While the band of heroes were exploring the Moon from the Mushroom Kingdom world after Kamek banished them there, one of the ghost like beings agreed to fuse with Green's new hat._

_However, Silver was exploring the dark side of the moon in search of anything suspicious. (If I remember right those wedding planners Nick Wizard hired came from the dark side of the moon. Maybe this moon is the right one?) He thought to himself as he used his psychic powers to fly while scouting the area._

_Silver landed by the entrance to an area that was the home of The Broodals (Rabbit Ridge). However, before he entered, a being wearing a black coat like that of Organization XIII appeared shortly after he landed. "Wandering far from your park. Aren't you?"_

_Silver swiftly turned around. "Who?" He immediately recognized the outfit. "That coat! Are you with the Organization?!"_

_The being seemed to stare at Silver while he used his right hand to jester at the hedgehog. "I'm not with the Organization you know of. Rather they need me more than I'll ever need them." The being walked towards Silver, and only stopped when Silver raised a hand. "You're not the naive boy I met all those years ago, and yet you're still only 14." Silver paused when he heard this._

_"Have we met before?" Silver was curious about the stranger but kept his guard up._

_The stranger pointed at Silver while he shook his head for a moment. "The answers are yes and no." He seemed to tilt his head for a moment. "Could it be you've truly forgotten who you really are, Silver the Hedgehog?" Silver blinked for a moment and remembered Sora's warnings about the Organization._

_"I won't let you mess with my head." Suddenly the being approached Silver from behind. This happened so fast that Silver couldn't feel the hand on the back of his quills until it was too late. Silver had a flash of memory where he cried after a cat girl disappeared at a volcano. When she vanished the sun appeared, and Silver collapsed on to the ground crying while uttering that he had nobody now. "Nooo!" Silver snapped out of it and hit the being aside._

_He held the being up with his psychic powers. "What did you put in my head?! Was it a vision of some other version of me?!" Silver was referring to the Multiverse when he said that._

_The being chuckled very faintly as he said. "How very naive of you. I merely showed you one of your Original Memories. Ironic how the fates reunited you with her, and you don't even remember any of it." Suddenly he vanished in a dark sphere._

_The hedgehog looked for the being. "Who was that guy? What was that memory?" He looked down for a moment, before he took off for the town where the rest of the team was working on finding a ship._

_Maybe I should tell them once we can get back on track, He wondered as he flew._

_However, there was on the surface a pool of Darkness for a moment with familiar yellow eyes looking through it._

-End of scene-

When Sora and the other went into Rabbit Ridge, the Toads helped them acquire a ship for multiverse travel.

The Broodals weren't home but in their place to guard their den was Nabbit, a rabbit in a purple rabbit-eared suit with black sleeves and trouser legs, orange boots and white gloves along with the same handkerchief Bowser Jr wears.

"Hello heroes!" Nabbit cried.

"Is he a threat, Lugi?" Green asked.

"Nope, just a crazy thief" Luigi stated.

They chased after him and ran into Bowser.

He wasn't too happy about getting bumped into and his eyes began to glow.

Status clones of him appeared beside the real thing, ready to fire.

In a burst of light, Patch appeared and fought them with his claws.

His half spirit power could help him detect danger too.

"Great to see you again, Patch" Green said, gratefully.

Patch's eyes widened.

"You're alive?! but how?" he wondered.

"Had help. Grace is in trouble and we really need to find this wedding" Green replied.

"Any ideas?" Sora asked.

Patch thought carefully.

"Well…She DOES love Disney," He recalled.

Sora smiled.

They managed to acquire a ship capable of interdimensional travel and headed off.

Their next destination to search was Arendelle, precisely 4 days after ' _Frozen Fever' (and a year after 'Frozen' and Sora's first visit_ ).

Unfortunately, Elsa was still in bed recovering from her cold with Anna's support and the only people outside were citizens shopping.

"Wrong again" Sora sighed.

"Hmm…a place we're not likely to think of first. Unless she meant…" Then an idea came.

"It might be Disneyland California. That was the place where the Disney Knights' second mission occurred" Green realised.

"So, this hedgehog is smarter than he looks!" a voice cried.

"We can't have you ruining the wedding for Nick Wizard and Grace" a male voice added.

Out of the shadows came Proximia Starfall, Warp Darkmatter and the three remaining Vexicons.

An ice sorcerer with blue eyes wearing a blue ferret known as Deeva and a crystal ice staff called Mallory wielding the dark power of the Serpent, an orange cat girl on energy skates called Kesha who wields the dark power of the Panther and a purple pixie that shoots energy smoke called Willa who wields the dark power of the Bat.

"It feels good to be back in the field" Mallory stated.

Kesha laughed.

"We get to fight YOU?! You're probably worse than those Mysticons" she remarked.

"Wait, Vexicons. We're not here to kill them and with Eartha defected, Warp has to fill in our weakness" Proxima reminded them.

"Just let me at them!" Willa cried.

"Wait your turn, crazy imp" Warp warned.

He laughed menacingly.

"I'm sure you want to reunite with your friends again but you gotta go through US" he stated.

His cybernetic right arm changed into metallic claws as he smiled.

"Ok, guys. Let's hurry and find Mario!" Sora urged.

The group charged.

Patch attached Kesha with his claws.

Sora fought Mallory and Proxima using his keyblade's shield form change to block their blasts.

"Silver, go look for more clues!" Patch cried.

He nodded and used a Warp ring to teleport away.

The team continued fighting without Silver.

It wasn't until Kesha and Willa were down, when five pools of darkness appeared with darkling heartless and Statue Mario with glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey! Mario, snap out of it!" Luigi cried.

"He can't hear you!" Warp cried as he sucker-punched Luigi.

Luigi clenched his right hand was he did his Luigi cyclone on Warp by spinning around in a similar fashion to Mario's Mario Tornado, pulled Warp in and flung him in the air.

Then he gave him a super kick as Warp fell towards the ground.

Warp used his different weapons equip on his right arm, but Luigi wasn't deterred.

He finished with the use of 'Thunder hand', charging blue lightening (or 'Thunder') in his palm and fired it as a thunderbolt at Warp.

Proxima retaliated with blood-red aura star magic from her spectre.

Sora blocked with a dark Barrier.

"You're not stopping us from getting to this wedding!" he cried.

Mallory readied her weapon.

"Wanna bet, child?" she mocked.

She summoned a dark blue snake bracer on her right arm.

Proxima nodded.

"Ice Serpent, Strike!" Mallory cried as she unleashed a dark blue projection of a snake at them.

Patch glowed, summoned his wings and unleashed his claws.

His eyes glowed as he used his last resort: The Golden Tiger, a projection of a giant glowing tiger surrounded him.

Similar to the famous 'Power Primate', this was a representation of Patch's inner cat only to be used in emergencies. The last thing he used this power was 2015 against the 2012 Kraang in a fight that included 80's Shredder, Splinter and Krang along with 2012 Master Shredder, Kraang Prime and Splinter that had taken place in 2012 TMNTs' New York.

He rushed at the light projected snake and they clashed.

Sora unleashed rapid, multi-hitting strikes with reckless abandon using a combination of Keyblade strikes and scratches from his free hand, teleporting to and around Proxima with each attack along with a blast of 'Ancient Light'.

Ness and Lucas assisted with PK lightening.

Badly beaten up, Proxima retreated with the three Vexicons.

"You win this round, heroes" She said, bitterly as she used her magic to teleport them.

Patch powered down and smiled.

Warp growled.

"You still have your brother to save, little plumber" he reminded him, coldly.

-Back at the wedding location-

Grace was in the dressing room with Nightfall.

"Say Nightfall, when you were with Gary…your Gary, did you ever feel like you'd be happy married?" she asked.

"Yeah…I had hoped we'd get married, make it official…It would have been as special as the virtulazum…I appreciate your invite, Grace" She said, softly as tears began to form.

"I know fate hasn't been kind to you but…you have me, the team squad and everyone at this wedding as emotional support. I'll do my best to help you" Grace promised.

"Thank you…but I'll be alright just seeing you go down the aisle. How about we practise some vows?" Nightfall suggested in a bittersweet voice.

Grace nodded.

At around the same time…

Nazo's scene #3:

Silver was flying around Downtown Disney where the House of Mouse was located. He was doing recon work at the area to find any clues about what Nick Wizard was doing in the area. (The Warp Ring allowed me to get back here safely. If only I thought ahead and brought one with me before me and the others came here.) Silver was disappointed in himself. He was doing his best to figure out the location of the wedding, and due to false information, he and the heroes had been tricked into coming to the House of Mouse.

The psychic hedgehog was primarily searching for anything that could clue him in on where Grace went. "After all this time you still fly around in circles."

The hedgehog turned around to see the hooded figure from The Moon. "You again?!"

The figure crossed his arms. "You won't find anything about the location of The Girl here. She's long gone like the people of your future." Silver got into a defensive position. "There's that look. The same one you had when Shadow showed you the truth, but honestly all of you played your part in my grand Performance perfectly." The being floated over to the lamp post.

"Who are you really?! Why do you keep following me?" Silver was trying to figure out why this hooded being made him so angry.

"Mephiles the Dark. He that everyone forgot in our world. And a speaker of truth." He made sure Silver could see his greyish Inhibitor Rings on his wrists.

"Truth? How can I believe someone who hides his face like a coward?" Silver was thinking about Infinite when he said that.

Mephiles removed his hood and made sure Silver could see his face. Silver gasped for a moment when he saw what looked like a clone of Shadow with bluish and black quills. "I'm not a coward. I'm just good at playing my part for the Game." Mephiles looked down at Silver. "Ironic how you don't remember everything that happened in your futures. You've travelled many times in the past." Suddenly, Mephiles threw a purple sphere at a building.

"Why you!" Silver was ready to fight.

"Behold." Silver turned around and saw the images of many time periods. "From the moment what I've said is written down, you have travelled to the Present for these reasons across the multiverse." First, he showed images of a world ravaged by dead water and metallic plants. "You recently came back because of the Metal Virus, or rather you did before time was reset."

Mephiles then showed images of a world ravaged by the Eggman Empire. "Before that you came back because of the illusions of the Eggman Empire. Truly noble to try and maintain the balance."

Mephiles then showed the timelines from the Archie Sonic Comics. "When you time travelled to stop a Freedom Fighter Traitor. That traitor was really a Roboticized version of Sally Acorn called Mecha Sally." Silver saw images of Mammoth Mogal and an elderly echidna named Edmund training him, and lecturing him.

Silver cried suddenly when he saw them. (Why do I feel this pain?)

Mephiles then showed the consequences of Silver time traveling. "Your actions caused Eggman to use the Genesis Wave. This event eventually led to him and Dr. Wily causing a Super Genesis Wave to happen. When the multiverse collapsed in upon itself. This led to two different realities. One where you helped the Freedom Fighters save Princess Sally, but at a price." He then showed the Archie Sonic Comics Reboot timeline. "While officially another future ruled by the tyrannical Onyx Council was created. This Silver Age was where you met Gold the Tenrec, Professor Von Schlemmer and his robots the Bits." Silver thought that group was familiar. "Did you even bother to look for them after you were all lost?"

Mephiles then showed a world ravaged by temporal distortions. "Before that you worked hard to stop the Time Eater from causing paradoxes. I personally felt the pain of its destruction." Mephiles closed a hand into a fist as he continued talking.

The next world was one where everyone was happy with a smile on their face, and the original symbol of the Eggman Empire was shown when it was known as the Robotnik Empire. "Before that, you time travelled to unravel the mystery behind why the world was always happy. The truth was because Dr. Eggman used a mind control beam fuelled by the Hyper-Go-On energies of the Wisps. Meddling in that timeline caused everything to go wrong. Truthfully, the world has been worse since you interfered."

Silver was thinking heavily about what he was showing. (I caused those awful futures because I saved the Wisps?) He wondered to himself.

Mephiles then showed a ruined world future covered with flames around most of the world. "Before that, the Ifrit devoured Chao and set the world ablaze. So much suffering."

Mephiles then showed a world ruled by Dr. Eggman Nega. "That future happened because you denied the dictatorship of the time traveling dimension hopper known as Dr. Eggman Nega. Do you even remember that?"

Silver knew about Dr. Eggman Nega. He remembered that Blaze often talked about how that scientist tried using the Sol Emeralds and Jewelled Sceptre to take over the Sol Dimension. "I'll never forgive that man for what he did to Blaze!"

Mephiles then showed a world that Silver somehow remembered from the Time Eater incident. "You originally began your travels because of this future." Mephiles then closed the portal.

"What was that place, Mephiles?" Mephiles vanished before Silver could confront him personally and see him in the projection. "Mephiles? Mephiles?" Silver then took out his Warp Ring. "I don't have time to waste. For the sake of the future. I will end this unjust wedding." He then flew through the Warp Ring before it vanished.

Mephiles walked through a Corridor of Darkness. "I'll tell you more about my grand Game later, Silver." He then vanished using his time travel abilities.

**-End of Scene-**

Silver returned to Arendelle with Ninten as the heroes faced Mario.

Ninten was 152 cm (5'0'') tall and weighed 42 kg (93 lbs). He wears a red baseball cap with a blue bill turned to his left, and sticking out of it is his short black hair. He has black eyes, which on his clay model resemble the style of eyes drawn on 1920s-1930s cartoon characters. He wears a blue t-shirt with thin horizontal yellow stripes, tucked under blue shorts on only one side. His socks are red, and he wears blue shoes

They were in defence mode while Mario was in offence and kept attacking.

Silver held him up with his powers.

"Mario, please!" Luigi begged.

Darkling heartless dragged Mario into a pool of darkness that they had spawned from.

"Guys, cover me!" Luigi urged as he jumped in after his brother.

Sora raced after him.

Luigi went as fast as his body could carry him after Mario and kicked the darklings back.

The two brothers had accidently landed in the space between the realm of darkness devoid of any light (like what happened to Sora in Kingdom hearts 2).

Luigi hugged Mario as Sora used every ouch of his energy to get the two of them out of there.

A mix of green and golden light emitted from Luigi as Mario returned to his regular appearance.

"Luigi? What happened?" he asked.

"You became a statue solider again" Luigi replied.

"Oh…but didn't we defeat those two dark and light gods?" Mario recalled.

Luigi laughed nervously.

"It was…a bit different this time but I'm glad you're back" he said, gratefully.

Mario hugged him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you end up in my shadow a lot, but we'll always be fighting partners, agreed?" Mario suggested.

"Yeah, I'd love that" Luigi smiled.

Sora emitted a stronger dark aura as he put away his keyblade.

"So, where to next?" he asked.

"I found nothing near the house of mouse, but this guy called Mephiles the Dark, the same one I saw on the moon, reappeared to me. Any luck on your end?" Silver wondered.

Green looked horrified when Silver said that name.

"Well, I have an idea of where the wedding might be. So, let's hurry" he urged.

Back at the wedding location

It was now the 26th, the day before the wedding.

Grace practiced her vows with Nightfall's help about four times the day before and felt semi-confident about her chance of success.

An additional face had appeared to help with ceremony: Dimentio.

Dimentio looked like a jester or harlequin with his face stylized after a theatrical mask, split in half with the right side white and the left side black, black right eye, and yellow left eye and a red mouth usually set in a grin wearing a cap and cape with purple and light-yellow stripes, with the purple striped portions of the cap containing jingle bells on each end, two black hands separate from his body (which he usually tucks under his cloak while hovering), as well as black pointy-ended shoes.

Kamek entrusted him with his plans and smiled as the last rehearsals were about to begin.

-To be continued-

**So here we are, at another milestone.**

**Hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster so far.**

**Posting it today is special to me, so I hope you like it.**

**Approaching the big day and everything else.**

**Will Grace survive it? Stay tuned.**

**I'll reveal the recent up-to-date timeline at the end.**

**Grace, out!**


	8. Chapter 8- Wedding bells and…

The guests were sight-seeing the location when the last rehearsals were taking place.

Vanitas, Xion, Ven, Skuld, Riku and Naminè were in a group together on a boat tour.

"Naminè, are you alright with me making sure you're ok on the behalf of my Replica?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, It's fine. I do hope Sora's ok….Oh and Roxas too. I do feel weird about Grace getting married but I'm happy for her" Naminè admitted.

Riku smiled.

"It's perfectly fine if you feel odd about both of them, you know. What with your connection to Roxas through Sora and everything…" He trailed off.

Naminè avoided eye contact.

"It's fine. I'm glad they both care in their different ways" she replied.

"But…how do you feel?" she added.

"I…don't know" he admitted, in dishearten.

Vanitas looked over of them before looking back to Xion.

"You sure this what 'regular People' do?" he wondered.

"Yes, I'm sure. We learnt a lot from Hayner and friends on social outings and….something called….'Dates'" Xion reassured him.

Vanitas gave her a suspicious look.

"Calm down, **Van**. I'm not tricking you" Xion teased.

"Must you call me that in public? I'm suppose to be menacing" Vanitas said in a strained voice.

Xion chuckled.

"You don't have to be 'tough' all the time" she said, playfully.

"I only agreed to this so we wouldn't have to sit in that rehearsal all day" He grumbled.

"Well then, we better have some fun darkness-style, **Tragic Muffin** " she nudged him.

He sighed.

"Alright. Where to now?" He asked.

"Well…how about we meet your 'team' at the hotel at 4 pm and head to one of the fun options?" she suggested.

"No…harm in that" Vanitas agreed.

They boarded a red and yellow steam railway train to see different scenery.

Xion got out her black and gold gummiphone to take pictures.

They went past recreations of the Mississippi, the Columbia, the Missouri and the Rio Grande with indigenous rock formations, wildlife and picturesque waterfalls.

Maybe it was just Sora's effect on him, but Vanitas felt warmth again. It was different to the times he had laughed sadistically at Aqua and Ven; That feeling had been cold joy from their pain or idiocy.

THIS warmth was pure…and still foreign.

A white and yellow unversed that resembled an owl appeared with red eyes that resemble a genuine smile.

 _Is this what being happy feels like?_ He thought.

 **Yes, Vanitas. This is what real happiness feels like** Sora replied.

Vanitas was astonished.

 **Sora chuckled. I have a surprise for you, older brother** Sora said, playfully.

Xion slowly moved her right hand towards Vanitas as he closed his eyes.

**_I n the dive to heart, the 'twin' brothers met once more._ **

**_"Are you teasing me?" Vanitas asked._ **

**_Sora laughed._ **

**_"Me? Tease you? I've only known you for less than 20 minutes and we've had 3 short conversations, what do you think?" He gave a playfully smug smile this time._ **

**_Vanitas sighed._ **

**_"Fine, I'll play along and wait for this…'surprise', Sora" he said, apprehensively._ **

He opened his eyes and felt Xion's hand in his.

In a split second, he stood up and almost fell out of the train.

"Where are we?" he looked around in a daze.

The train was at one of the stations.

Vanitas had missed out on dioramas of the Grand Canyon and Primeval World – Land of the Dinosaurs, a thrilling prehistoric land of towering Audio-Animatronics dinosaurs.

Xion showed him the photos she had taken and dragged him off the train.

At one of the stores, they got matching hats: with circular ears.

"Oooh! What about the cinema?!" Xion suggested, excitedly.

She held his hand as she rushed to vintage movie palace and bought candy Floss (or Cotton Candy as it's known by at the location) along with nachos.

They got to watch one of the early black and white cartoons.

Once it was over, Xion was ecstatic.

"Did you enjoy it, Vanitas?" she asked, cheerfully.

"It…was…fine" he replied with slight awkwardness.

"It's just feels weird being HERE of all places" he admitted.

Xion looked at the time on her gummiphone.

"We…better head back" she said, quickly.

45 minutes later, they were back at the hotel where Tempest and the other members od Team Shadowfire were waiting.

"Did you have a nice 'date'?" Mojo joked.

"Can it, ape or I'll slice you" Vanitas warned.

"Ok…so he's still frosty" Bliss shivered.

"Hey now, just because he spent the day with a girl doesn't mean he'll change overnight" Tempest reminded them.

Luxord was playing cards with AU Spinel.

"Glad you're back in one piece, Vanitas" he remarked.

"Someone clearly had a fun time" AU Spinel remarked, cheerfully as she glanced up from her deck of cards.

Vanitas glared at her silently.

"So, um…we have to go to the venue for 12 pm tomorrow" Tao (TKO or Turbo KO) stated.

"Anyway, everyone this is Xion. Xion, this is team Shadowfire. Tempest Shadow, Bliss, Luxord, Team Hooligan, AU Spinel, Mojo, Cosma, Tanya Keys and Vormulax" Vanitas introduced.

"Hey" Xion gave a little wave.

The team either shrugged or said 'hey' in response.

Vanitas went towards his room.

"So, um…today was…fun" he winced as a hint of optimism was heard in his voice.

"I had fun too" Xion revealed.

"I'm glad you allowed me to give you a chance to shine" she added as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"See ya at the wedding" she called before leaving.

Vanitas' cheeks turned close to red and a pawn of pink unversed appeared in the room as a result.

He felt a mix of flustered, confusion and heat as he sat on his bed, lost on what to do.

-Outside-

As Xion headed back to her room, her keyblade appeared in her in a spark of light.

It had changed to a keyblade themed after seashells and sea-salt ice cream with the handle in the form of a tidal wave and the keychain being a sea-salt ice cream lolly. It was named 'Memory's Tide'.

In her room, she got an idea of a present for the bride and Vanitas that she had a feeling they'd both love…

-The next day-

_27th February 2028, day of the wedding._

_It was about an hour to go till the wedding…_

Grace was back in her white with purple flowers dress. Extra details had been added like mickey mouse ears on the veil and bottom of the dress.

Sky, Naminè and Nightfall had been picked to help with the veil while Cosy Glow, although reluctant, was appointed flower girl.

"You know I'm happy I get to be here again" Grace admitted as Nightfall brushed her hair.

"I'm sure it brings back memories, yeah?" Nightfall asked with a soft smile.

"Yes" Tears began to swell in Grace's eyes.

"I wish she could have seen this" she said, softly.

"I'm sure she's watching, Grace" Nightfall said, in a sad but understanding voice.

"Is my dad waiting outside?"

Nightfall nodded.

Grace sighed.

A sensation of 'butterflies' and sadness came.

"Nightfall…do you ever fear death?" she asked.

"Sometimes…but I have this small hope that if Gary and Quinn in this time can be together, when I do die…I'll see my Gary again too" Nightfall replied with a sad smile.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck" Grace said with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks, Grace" She gave me a bear hug in that moment.

-In the wedding venue building-

All the guests were pouring in now; The bridemaids and the Broodals were on the second row from the front on the left with Grace's family while Nick Wizard's brother Trevor and Nick Wizard's friends were on the right.

Kamek was at the front on the right while Dimentio was on the left.

Roxas sat between Naminè and Riku and even Kairi was in the audience this time.

"Do you think Sora will make it?" she whispered.

"I overheard someone say he didn't get invited" Riku replied, worriedly.

It wasn't long not till the wedding, Grace took her dad's arm went outside, taking a steam train to the wedding building itself.

She was given a badge that read 'Number #1 Disney Fan' and smiled.

She knew Green would eventually figure out her cryptic message, for this was the place that the second Disney Knight mission took place with the token quest: Disneyland California in all its magic and wonder!

They arrive at the venue itself: Sleeping Beauty Castle Forecourt.

The Castle drawbridge was dressed in stately blue-and-gold banners as everyone waited.

Fanfare trumpeters and harpist began to play 'When you wish upon a star' as Grace and her dad arrived.

Cosy Glow threw flowers everywhere as the chosen girls helped Grace with the end of her dress.

Nick Wizard was in a blue suit with Donald Duck's face sprinkled over it.

Everyone was in awe as Grace walked towards the aisle.

Kamek was in an outfit resembling a priest for the occasion.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to commerce the union of Grace Quade and Nicolyne Wiseman. Marriage is a wonderful gift that can last a lifetime. We'll be having a few readings before the vows" Kamek announced.

Everyone sat down as Grace's mother and then Nightfall read a passage that related to marriage from the bible.

During the offertory, the song 'raise you up on eagles' wings' played.

Before long, it was time for the vows.

"Do you, Nicolyne Wiseman, take Grace Quade to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to treat as an equal and best friend, till death do you part?" Kamek asked.

"I do" Nicolyne (Nick Wizard) said, as genuine as possible.

"And do you Grace Quade, take Nicolyne Wiseman to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to treat as an equal and best friend, till death do you part?"

"I…do" she looked at Nicolyne with a smile.

"If there is any reason for these two to not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Kamek requested.

Then the door to the venue burst opened.

"They can't get married!" a voice cried.

Everyone turned around and gasped.

-To be continued-

**Yeah this is the fastest I've ever down for finishing the next chapter.**

**I guess I got carried away XD**

**This is the mother of all cliffhangers, baby!**

**And for good measure, I thought I'd leave you a special gift like old times** **?**

· **Nvksrovh gsv Wzip rh xlmmvxgvw gl GRNV**

· **Gsv KQ Nzhph droo ivgfim**

· **Ollp uli gsv Xzg'h GZRO**

· **Zoo tllw gsrmth nfhg xlnv gl zm vmw...**

· **Wrhmvb rh xlmmvxgvw...**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9- Wedding crashers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Dragon prince, Sonic, Mario and final space characters belong to their creators. The parody song in this is another parody of the 'Finale' song from the Steven Universe movie and the part with Tibore fighting Todd is from the last episode of Final Space season 2. I just wanted to reference that in this chapter.
> 
> from 2021: There's a small reference to Wandavision (and small spoilers for that show) in this chapter. this is a recent addition to the story. I'll be sharing the timeline at the end.

-Flashback (Nazo's scene)-

_Silver was currently with the team while he was thinking about the strange dark being that kept showing up. (Why am I being targeted by that guy? How can he show me images of forgotten timelines...) Silver was having trouble figuring out what time line he was actually from. (Those people I called friends... What happened to them... Hmmm... I think that I have to find Blaze. That last image I was shown made me think about her.)_

_"Guys, I'll meet you at the wedding" he told the others._

_"See ya there, Silver but be careful" Green warned._

_Silver took out his Super Warp Ring so he could find Blaze the Cat._

-End of Flashback-

_-A mixture of Nazo's scene and my own-_

_Shortly after the heroes crashed through the main entrance of the big wedding. Everyone looked at them with mixed expressions, and Nick Wizard had worked hard to hide his irritation with the intrusion._

"You!" Kamek cried.

"I said they can't get married. Because this wedding is a sham!" Green cried.

"Green, you actually found me" Grace said in shock.

Kamek began cackling. "So, you heroes thought you could meddle with my plans again? Too bad!" He then waved a wand, and a portal opened up. Out of it came six ferocious beings.

"These are The Deadly Six! They are the strongest members of the Zeti race from the Lost Hex." Kamek began to ramble after the group made their poses.

"The tall thin purple one is Zazz! He's a real fighting machine that wants to fight before he even knows what he'll fight. The yellow guy is Zomom, and he is very strong. The old wise man is Master Zik, he formed the original group a thousand years ago. The green girl of the group is Zeena, and you don't wanna make her mad. The emo boy that's purplish is Zor, and he is a highly skilled spy. Lastly there is their current leader. The big bad red Zavok the maker of havoc."

After Kamek explained everything, he cackled.

"I…remember these guys from weridmageddon" Grace recalled.

However when he looked at the group he saw them already fighting The Deadly Six. Zazz was laughing as he tried slashing at Sora, but the hero used the Keyblade to block attacks.

Lucas was using PK Freeze to slow down Zomom. The huge Zeti was having trouble trying to do much against the fast human. Ninten was using his PK powers to match Master Zik, and the elder Zeti actually congratulated him for his skills.

Zeena was fighting against Ness, and had some reluctant help from Zor. The legendary time traveling hero with PK powers was simply too much for a single Zeti.

Green was fighting Zavok. "You are a worthy opponent. Perhaps I could..."

Kamek then yelled out like a child throwing a tantrum. "No! No! Nooo! You were all supposed to listen to me before fighting! How dare any of you take action before I finished my monologue! Honestly even those dumb Plumbers have enough courtesy to let me finish before fighting! How ungratefully rude!"

Nick Wizard rolled his eyes while he tried to convince Grace that nothing was wrong, and that they could continue with the wedding.

Grace gave him the stare.

"Don't try to 'sweet talk' this, **Nicolyne.** My friends are here, what exactly did Kamek do to these guys? I recall the fact that they KNOW Nazo" She pointed out.

"They're um bodyguards, dear" Nick Wizard said, nervously.

Green took the opportunity to talk with Zavok for a moment, and the two nodded after a short bit. "I have some bad news for you mighty Kamek. We no longer serve you."

While Kamek was going off, he suddenly paused. "How dare you challenge me! Need I remind you of the punishment for turning against your master?" Kamek tried to look for the Cacophonic Conch shell horn, but he couldn't find it at all.

"Looking for something?" Silver and Blaze said as they came out of a Super Warp Ring.

Green smirked a little. "Silver had to go find some help. We also figured you would try something like this."

Master Zik meditated on his staff when he stopped fighting Ninten. "Everyone. We needn't worry ourselves with the likes of these heroes anymore."

Zavok clinched his right hand into a fist. "He's right. We should turn our attention to ruining the celebration of the ones that dared to use us." Zazz jumped away from Sora and began to make his crazy laugh.

Zomom broke out of an ice block, and then used his right hand to punch the palm of his left hand in a fashion similar to a crook getting ready to fight. He looked just as angry as the Zavok.

Zeena snarled at Nick Wizard. "He's going to pay for making me ruin my hair!"

Zor was just laying down on the floor. "I told you this was another pointless fight. I suppose now we'll have to fight the villains?"

"Can't you miserable lot just leave me to have my wedding in peace?!" Nick was losing his grit (the perseverance and passion to achieve long–term goals).

"Did he just say 'you USED them?'!" Grace cried.

"It's…not like that" he said, desperately.

She punched him in the face.

"Stop lying!" she cried.

Silver and Blaze suddenly had to fight guards (That Kamek had hired) that showed up. "Here they come." Blaze said.

"Looking forward to being Wedding Crashers?" Green asked Zavok.

Zavok glared at Nick Wizard. "Deadly Six! Ruin this ceremony."

Zazz then began to jump around clawing at people's fine suits and dresses. He then jumped at the wedding band as they started playing the theme of The Deadly Six. "I'm gonna beat you like a drum!"

Zeena looked at some of the cute people at the wedding. "Aww you're adorable." She then pulled out one of the weapons Dr. Eggman originally gave her and began ruining the area.

Zomom jumped up and crashed into the wedding cake. "Ooom! Nooom! Hey this is some great cake, people. Don't expect to share. This food is mine if ya know what's good for you." Zomom burped like a gluttonous jerk as he ate the wedding cake, and other pieces of wedding food.

Master Zik used his psychic powers to levitate several pieces of fruit. "I'd start running if I were you." He made the fruit form a barrier before he began firing it like projectiles.

When people began running away there were some who insisted on staying. "We're not letting some monsters scare us off."

Suddenly Zor walked towards the group. "Would you like to hear my poetry? It is as dark and empty as the void that is my heart and soul." That made people scream and run away.

"Works every time" Zor smirked to himself as he took pleasure seeing the people running away. He loved the idea of having that kind of power over people.

Zavok was getting ready to talk with Nick Wizard, and Green was going to go with him until a hooded figure spoke. "Marvellous seeing this all come to ruin as it should."

The being walked by after the guards were defeated.

"You!" Silver called out.

"You know this stranger?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Who are you?" Green asked the stranger.

"How ironic fate can be. Who would've thought your return would be a catalyst for my own resurrection, Green the Hedgehog." The being pointed at Green.

"He's Mephiles the Dark!" Silver yelled out. Though it seemed like only Green and Blaze could see the figure alongside Silver.

-End of Nazo's scene-

Green's face became riddled with fear.

"What are YOU doing here?" he said in a low voice.

"You did this, Green. Your act of coming back to save Grace has a butterfly effect and deep down you know it" Mephiles then laughed.

"I remember a time when you sacrificed your life for this weak silver hedgehog, Blaze. Where's your spark now? As for why I'm here? Just to watch. After all, everything has a cause and effect" he finished.

Grace looked in their direction but didn't see anyone near them.

Mephiles then vanished again in front of Blaze, Silver and Green.

"Cause and effect? Oh! I know what we can do to get Grace back to her old self" Green realised.

"But what about…" Silver began.

"After. We need to save Grace first" Green affirmed.

The trio snuck past the fighting to reach Kamek's crystal ball and found a way to project everything they had done to Grace from the start.

The deadly six paused in their wedding crasher mode to watch as well.

_The milk, the letter, Nick Wizard's 'friends', the plan about the heart of darkness; EVERYTHING. Even Emerald manipulating poor Patch in Grace's dream._

"Is this true?" Grace asked in a soft voice, avoid eye-contact.

"Well…" Nick Wizard began.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" she yelled.

"Yes" he said quickly.

Green approached Grace.

"Sorry old friend, you were manipulated from the time Kamek found you. All because of your grief for loosing me. It's my fault in a way…me leaving you left you vulnerable" he said, sadly.

"No. This is on me. My senses tried to warn me something was up with that stupid turtle from the start and I ignored all stranger danger protocol just because he claimed to know you…." She began.

She looked at the holograms again and then faced Nick Wizard, her face now red with rage.

"So, you were using me this whole time?!" Grace shouted.

Nick Wizard took a step back while looking very flustered.

"To be more specific, I did" Kamek stated.

He snapped his fingers as Sheryl, Todd and Possessed Avocato joined him and Dimentio.

The guests who weren't affiliated with Nick Wizard or Kamek stood beside Grace; this included the deadly Six, The Broodals and Vanitas of all people.

Tibore smiled.

"This wedding is over, and my plan was going so well" Kamek remarked as he created about 30 clones of himself.

"Nick Wizard! You and that infernal turtle will rue the day you messed with us Zeti!" Zavok cried.

"Let's dance" Gary stated.

Nightfall and Gary faced Sheryl as a rematch to Rugaro.

Silver and Blaze worked together as she gained her super form to fight Avocato and Warp again.

Avocato while possessed was now enhanced: faster reflexes and harder punches.

Grace was less than a metre from Nicolyne.

"I was foolish to trust you and you had the audacity to mess with my emotions. You will PAY for this and THIS time you WON'T come back" she said, bitterly.

Nick Wizard had his arms in a ready pose.

"Bring it on, princess" he mocked.

Grace attacked a large, powerful blast of purple fire while he retaliated with dark crystal magic in the form of a shard blizzard attack.

Grace created an energy sword and rushed at him.

Nick Wizard formed a sword from dark Disney magic.

"What will you do if you win this battle, 'little bird'? I did escape the mirror dimension" he pointed out, aggressively.

"I'll be sure to keep my promise" Grace said, darkly.

She pushed hard enough to shatter his sword and fired a large blast of purple fire from the sword at him.

He clenched his face in pain.

"Surrender now and you might not die" she offered.

"No" he said, coldly.

She created energy chains to tie him up.

Sora, Xion, Kairi and Vanitas helped fight Smithy, Trina, Emerald and Cosy Glow alongside the Deadly Six and Broodals but the combination of light and dark magic resulted in a draw.

Team Shadowfire, even though Nick Wizard had technically invited them, helped fight off the enemy by using their skill sets against them (this included AU Spinel's scythe skills).

Green forced Kamek and Dimentio to surrender in his Nazo form as fast as possible.

Tibore faced Todd.

"Who sent you?!" Todd cried.

"Larry tumbleweed"

"I don't know that person" Todd pointed out.

The whole time, Todd threw punches and Tibore dodged gracefully then gave him a kick all while luring him back to his red and black ship.

"Well he knows you. Was it Harry hoodspeed?" Tibore guessed.

"Gary Goodspeed?!" Todd cried.

Tibore slapped his opponent.

"That's him. I was close" Tibore stated.

The fight continued all the way to Todd's office.

"Gary will pay for what he did to my family!" Todd exclaimed.

Tibore did a range of punches and finished him off with a powerful kick.

"Roundhouse kick" Tibore cried as Todd landed in his 'happy place' orb.

"Please don't turn it on!" Todd pleased.

"I can't hear you, that shirt's too loud" Tibore stated.

"I'm not wearing a shirt" Todd looked frightened.

"Exactly" Tibore remarked and sent the pod out into space.

10 minutes later, a group of soldiers burst into the scene.

These soldiers were in military attire but with denim jackets that had the Logo 'D' from Disney in golden inside a police badge emblem and 'Omniverse Branch' underneath.

They were part of the Omniverse branch of the Disney Police (which had two known teams at present), sent by the Universal Council. This team dealt with criminals across the Omniverse.

"Freeze!" a voice cried.

The current leader and owner of this voice was Callum, Prince of Katolis (now aged 15).

He had dark brown, neck-length hair, green eyes and fair skin wearing a sleeve-less purple undershirt, tucked back by a black belt with a silver buckle, grey trousers and dark brown boots with purple accents along with brown finger-less gloves, a satchel containing his cherished sketchbook and a red scarf. His arms had the sky runes for mage wings (almost like a tattoo).

The denim jacket was over his undershirt.

"Sheryl Goodspeed, you're under arrested" he stated.

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything" Callum replied.

"Wait where are you taking her?" Grace asked.

"Now is not the time to know but you'll know soon enough" he remarked.

They took Sheryl away but possessed Avocato and Warp summoned his ship.

"You won't be arresting us!" Warp cried as the two of them escaped to prepare for 'Phase 4'.

The rest of the Omniverse branch stayed and rounded up everyone affiliated with Kamek and Nick Wizard including Emerald, Cosy Glow, Karl Mordo and Dimentio.

They all went to the court room that dealt with multiverse affairs.

The judge from last time with a traditional wig and glasses was present.

"Gosh you're back. What did you do THIS time?" the judge sighed.

"Manipulating a Universal knight, accomplice to a well-known criminal and brainwashing, deception, darkness and dream manipulation…" a person read out.

"I'm aware that Grace promised that the astral dimension would take care of you for good if you ever escaped the mirror dimension. However, regardless of EVERYTHING, I know the perfect punishment.

Banishment to the Demon Realm!" The Judge announced.

"Wait a second, what about the astral dimension?" Grace pointed out.

"That option will be used if he did something as bad as a massacre" the judge replied.

"But….he tried to wipe us out through a time race" Grace reminded him.

"Yes, but this punishment is suitable for him. Trust me" The judge implored.

Grace sighed.

"Alright" she said.

The mallet was slammed, and the sentence was official: Life banishment in the demon realm and no portal magic access.

Before he was taken away for good, a familiar face was allowed to see him: Trevor.

He Resembled Nick Wizard but with kind gold eyes and short wavy at the top hair wearing a brown suit, the outfit he wore when being kidnapped.

Accompanying him was his children Oswald, Mickey and Louise (named after Mickey Mouse, Oswald the lucky rabbit and Louise from Bob's Burgers).

They were now in the mid-teens, but Trevor remained the age he was the last time he time travelled with his brother.

"Nicolyne, we wanted to see you off. I was hoping the judge might allow us to visit you while you're banished" Trevor offered.

"Even after I had you kidnapped, threatened and blamed you for our parents' death for many years?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Y…yeah. Sure, those were awful things, but you deserve a visitor still" Trevor said, hesitantly.

PIXAR was sitting in the back of the jury.

PIXAR was taller, slightly muscular, had slightly long black hair like Melody's that grew to half-way down her back with brown eyes that had a hint of the glow in Bill Cipher's eye wearing a black and red outfit similar to Rainbow Quartz's in her début only PIXAR's had Jasper and Peridot's gems on her sleeves with a yellow diamond in the middle of her dark outfit.

"Can I talk to her for a moment please?" Nick Wizard requested.

The guards accompanied him over to her.

"PIXAR, you're free to see to your family now" he stated.

"Really?" she looked up.

"Yes, go back to your time and…don't come back" He requested.

"Thank you" she said, softly.

"Your family is allowed to visit once a month. Now take him away!" The judge announced.

"This time, I hope I never see you again" Grace said, coldly.

Nick Wizard had nothing witty to say this time and reminded silent.

His accomplices were also taken away; this included Proxima, Karl Mordo and the remaining Vexicons (but they eventually escaped) who were sent to a special prison few people know about.

Grace and her friends returned to the former wedding venue.

With Kamek gone, the magic shield was gone, and it was technically early July in real time now.

The guests were still there, and the battle damage (and what damage the Deadly Six had caused) had been reversed by magic usage.

"I apologise for the chaos today. I'm hoping we can still party even with the wedding now cancelled" Grace said, hopefully.

"I…was going to give this to you at the reception but here" Xion said.

In her right hand was a chirithy plushie.

"Gosh, thank you Xion" Grace said, gratefully.

As Xion went over to Vanitas, Grace looked on her phone information on Kingdom hearts.

"I made you one too, Van" Xion smiled.

Vanitas hesitated.

"Er…Thanks…" he trailed off.

"So, this was Sora's surprise: a crashed wedding" he finished.

"Well, it's not all bad. I'm still here with you" she reassured him.

Vanitas smiled softly.

Green approached Grace.

"I'm sorry you were tricked" he began.

She quickly gave him a hug.

"I'm the one that's sorry. For everything" Grace said, softly.

"It's alright. I forgive you. Say…wanna sing a certain monster's Inc song later?" Green offered.

"Alright" Grace said, playfully.

"Grace, I just want to say sorry. We...only agreed to help to make sure you were happy on your big day" Harriet explained.

"It's alright. Maybe someday you'll get to help plan a real wedding not a evil scheme in secret" Grace suggested.

Madame Broode gave them all a hug just as some people began to approach the rabbits.

Grace just smiled.

"Looks like it's the start of something new" Topper whispered in awe.

After much research, she hit the jackpot: Grace had just found out that there were great things to come in the future for the Kingdom hearts universe and HAD to sing about it

"Here we are in the future

Here we are in the future and it's bright

Lots of good news and theory delight

I can't believe we've come so far

Mysteries here we come!" Grace sang.

(Everyone) Kingdom hearts was then and now!

"So happily we'll face

Whatever comes our way

And after, we might do it all again" Grace continued.

[Sora]

Here we are in the future

[Kairi and Riku]

Here we are in the future

[Grace]

Be ready every day

For as long as I can say

There will be big change

[Goofy, Donald and Mickey]

Here we are in the future

[Roxas and Riku]

There will be big change

[Ven, Vanitas and Oswald]

Here we are in the future

[Axel, Xion and Namine]

Here we are in the future

[Grace and Sora]

There will big change

[Everyone]

Here we are in the future

[ALL]

Here we are in the future

(Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future

(Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future

(Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future

[Aqua, Kairi, Xion and Namine ]

Here we are

Here we are

Come so far

Come so far

And it's bright

And it's bright

And it's bright

And it's bright

And it's bright

And it's bright!

"We'll be ready every day

For as long as I can say

Kingdom hearts is the future with my friends

That's why…..

It will be in our heart even when it ends" Grace finished.

Then she and Green sang 'If I didn't have you' with Green being 'Mike' and Grace being 'Sully'.

"Did I serious just sing?" Vanitas asked while face-palming.

"Yes, you did dear brother" Sora chuckled.

"Hey, Sora….I see you're still in that…form" Xion said, awkwardly.

"Yeah…is Kairi here?" Sora asked, quickly.

"By the food table" Xion pointed in the direction.

"You two have fun" he winked before going in Kairi's direction.

A slow-dance song began to play as Xion playfully dragged Vanitas to dance and Sora did the same with Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, I've had some time to think and…I do like you it's just this new form of mine might be a danger to everyone" Sora said, softly.

"You're leaving Again?" she asked, with a dishearten tone.

"Yes…but not forever. Honest…I just need to get better control of myself" Sora promised.

"Alright, I trust you" She sighed before giving him a kiss.

Grace watched everyone dancing and headed outside to think.

Green followed suit and stood next to her.

"I'm…really sorry about before. I guess that turtle knew about my anger and stuff to provoke me" she sighed.

"I'm just glad you're back to your old self" Green said, with a small smile.

"Thanks for coming outside but can I have a minute alone please?" she requested, softly.

Green nodded before leaving.

"Do I even deserve to still be a universal Knight?" she wondered aloud.

Without warning, she was teleported away.

She reappeared in a large, temple-like room in front of people in purple robes: The Universal Council.

-Meanwhile-

When the party was over, Xion gave Vanitas his own Gummiphone and her contact number for the road.

His team Shadowfire had to head out again, TKO/Tao had another meet-up with Fink planned so they had to return to Lakewood Plaza for a while.

Vanitas gave her an awkward hug before boarding.

Sora gave him a wave before giving his friends one last hug and then headed off in his Gummi-ship as well.

The Broodals slowly got new requests as they began to be true wedding planners not tied to secret evil schemes this time.

None of them were aware of what fate had in store for Grace, Sora and Team Shadowfire….

-The end-

**Extra:**

**In the MCU, Doctor Strange detected an unusual energy source of magic.**

**For him, it was about a month after 'Endgame', being the 'Ancient One's successor as Earth's protector (and knowing a Sorcerer Supreme would have to be appointed soon), he knew he had to solve the mystery and hopefully find Mordo as well.**

**Wong had told him that the Book of Cagliostro not only had information on controlling time, the ritual to connect to the dark dimension etc but along the legend of** **the Scarlet Witch, the Harbinger of Chaos from the darkhold itself.**

**The darkhold can change its cover depending on the user being a sorcerer, witch, android or human.**

**His mission: find Wanda and the source of disturbances in the MCU Multiverse.**

**-end of extra-**

**Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**This will be followed up with a special Pokémon story.**

**Team Shadowfire's tale is continued their specific story (this story is briefly referenced there too along with Xion). As for Sora, His fate will be revealed in a extra special story.**

**Nick Wizard's tale is continued in my special story for the owl house.**

**I'd like to thank Nazo for helping with this idea of a story.**

**Updated timeline:**

My story timeline:

1914-ish- Wonder woman

1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU

The 1950’s in the background of ‘Who framed Roger rabbit’- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge

** (Chasing down Lady Caine and more tangle adventures that covers Roger Rabbit overlaps due to time travel in chapter 21 of the shorts but listed as 22) and part of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1’/ ‘Guardians of the Disney Kingdom’ that covered the same movie **

1980’s- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80’s (His backstory cover in ‘Nick Wizard’s Backstory’)

Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)

A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90’s

1984- Wonderwoman 1984

Early 90’s (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name ‘Nick Wizard’. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network

1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU

1998- Grace Quade is born

-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in ‘Detentionaire’ that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of ‘Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens’)

2000’s- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him

2003- the flashback from ‘A Earthbound Memory’ occurs

2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world ‘City of Lights’ to the heartless

2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company

In 2008 or 9: the events of Iron Man, the present-day part of Captain America the first avenger and Iron man 2

Followed by Thor and the incredible Hulk

2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)

Sometime in 2011- Pixie was rescued and brought to a new home

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred

2012- the Rouges are formed: ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1’/ ‘Guardians of the Disney Kingdom’ occurs (different dimension)

Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan.

Nick Wizard met with Morgan and lied about his brother.

The Avengers’ first team up occurred

May 2012- Patch is born

25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for ‘Up’

2013- ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2’ occurs (different dimension)

Iron Man 3 happened

Thor the Dark world

Agents of SHEILD season 1

-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain

-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult

2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of ‘Magical Disney’)

Captain America Winter Solider

Guardians of the galaxy

Guardians of the Galaxy volume 2

-Mid-2014 ‘Tyrone’ emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of ‘Magical Disney’)

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (the part with Nick Wizard at Bald Mountain)

-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitas tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of ‘Magical Disney’) (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)

-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of ‘Race to save Cartoons’)

Nick Wizard met with Gramorr

-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of ‘Saving our Childhood’ happens that continues into 2016

Age of Ultron occurred

Spiderman Homecoming

Antman

Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights’ existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers

-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with ‘Saving our Childhood’

-(Final Space time -not the 2000’s-) Gary’s dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife

-‘The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ occurs (different dimension)

Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of ‘The Magic Awakens’)

The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs

-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen’s debut)

-The ‘birthday troubles’ (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs

-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3’

‘Dark Zero’ is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to ‘2027’

Captain America: Civil War

Black Window

Black Panther (a week after Civil War)

Spider-man Homecoming

Antman and The wasp

-In October-

-‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix’ (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘Here comes a thought’, ‘something important’, ‘College and toon trauma’, ‘Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery’(Chapter 4 of the shorts) and ‘Teen Titan Villain Tryouts’ (set before episode 67 of ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4’) occurs

Around Halloween time- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The shock in Traverse Town’, ‘Reyes’ crush’, ‘Halloween try #2’ and ‘The Anime travels’ (a combination of ‘Adventure to Yokai Academy’ and ‘The Melody adventure’) occurs

-about a week or so afterwards: The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’ – ‘The rock party’, ‘Flashback to Goblin Dogs’, ‘The all dogs go to heaven phase’+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven’ phase), ‘The night begins to shine torture’+ ‘Karaoke night’+ ‘Milo’s kidnapping’ (Overlaps with the episode ‘Onion’s gang’ in the Steven Universe timeline)+ ‘The team building task’ (chapter 7 of the shorts) and the song concert with Phineas and ferb (chapter 15 of the shorts) and ‘Kion’s first encounter Zira and the outsider lions’ then (about 2 years later in the LK universe) ‘The lions of the outlands (rewrite)’ in chapter 12 of the shorts occur

-In November….

The Magical Disney Short: ‘Bonfire night party’, ‘Thanksgiving party’, ‘The song parade’, ‘Ponies assemble’ part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and ‘The Magic school bus and X middle school danger’ occur

-The Zootopia arc in ‘The Magic awakens’ + ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ + The Robin hood arc in ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ occurs

-Green and Anakin encounter ‘Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from ‘Dark Dan’

-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver’s help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if ‘Dark Zero’ was president of the world before returning back to their time

-‘The magical Disney shorts: ‘Musical Mondays’, ‘Neverending story’, ‘Toy Story then dory’, ‘A foreshadowing poem’(chapter 10 of the shorts)+ ‘Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc’ in chapter 11 of the shorts, **‘The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick’ part 1 (Chapter 14 of the shorts) and 2 (Chapter 15 of the shorts) and ‘Patch’s mission’(Chapter 14 of the shorts) possibly** Patch's relax time with Lion, Amaru and Deadpool! as well + The Miraculous Christmas special occurs

-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ (set after my Chapter 11 in ‘The Magic Awakens’)

The Lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga (also set after Chapter 11 and happens before ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’)

-The Christmas chapter (Operation SAVE CHRISTMAS and Heartswarming tail) occurs

-Chapter 19- New year’s eve, revelation and the wands occurs

The New years chapter of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occurs with the start of 2017

-In 2017-

January:

-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called ‘The escape’ and ‘Steven Universe adventures in space’ two partner + ‘The New Crystal gems’)

Magical Disney Short: The trail to Udugu (Chapter 17 but listed as Chapter 18 of the shorts) and Operation return Items (chapter 18 of the shorts listed as chapter 19)

-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after ‘The Crystal Temps’ related short occurs

-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to ‘Pool hopping’

-The Magical Disney short (in chapter 14): PIXAR’s reflection and more kidnappings (Set after chapter 19.2 the everfree EQG)

‘What if Epcot City was made’, ‘turmoil in Traverse town’ (Chapter 16 but listed as chapter 17 of the shorts) + ‘The extract Over-Tale mission’(Chapter 16 but listed as chapter 17 of the shorts) occurs

-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) (Chapter 17 but listed as chapter 18 of the shorts) and ‘The lego Movie mission’ short(Chapter 18 but listed as chapter 19 of the shorts)

Doctor Strange (probably covers 2016 and 2017 in the MCU)

The post credit scene with Mordo

In February:

-The magical Disney short: February Fairy Tail Adventure (Chapter 17 but listed as chapter 18 of the shorts) and ‘A sleepover in February’(Chapter 19 but listed as chapter 20 of the shorts)

after the fairy tail short (Operation return Items that overlaps with the Lolirock part of the sleepover short and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):

\- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The Awesome rescue’ and ‘In a world of pure imagination’ occur a month of each other

Valentine/ February sleepover

Chapter 19.1-Vaction troubles and sonic madness (chapter 31 in the main story)

The Namor arc ‘conclusion (a continuation of The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick’ part 1 (Chapter 14 of the shorts) and 2 (Chapter 15 of the shorts) (In chapter 21 in the main story)

-A majority of the Magical Disney RWBY Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show) includes RWBY History time

Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + ‘The song of Family’ Magical Disney short

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and ‘Help I’m a fish!’ shorts called ‘A changeling can change’, Buff frog’s small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star’s show but is connected to it through Reyes), ‘TMNTs’ discovery of a new footclan’ (Plus all season 5 shorts like ‘The power inside her’ etc), ‘Going to Regal Academy’, Any cult-creating short like the **barbie Crusade** , Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during ‘The Magic awakens’, ‘Ruby things’ from chapter 16 of the shorts (RWBY part only) and ‘The non-Disney fish adventure’ occur

The mid-way point (or close enough/ March) of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights

Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist) (From ‘Magical Disney Shorts’) (This starts from ‘games of Flags’ onwards and includes the teaser for ‘Into the wand’ in chapter 11 of the shorts)

-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from ‘Magical Disney Shorts’ which includes: ‘Two steps forward Two steps back’, ‘The Great War’, ‘Kuroyuri’, ‘Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots’ etc)

The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones

-The Magical Disney Short ‘The RWBY Opening theme song off’ and ‘The nightmare’ from chapter 11 of the shorts, ‘The Rozen Maidens’ in chapter 12 of the shorts (which overlaps with ‘Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), ‘The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train’ in chapter 12 of the shorts + the Keepers part of ‘Pizza thing’+ ‘Reflection and the keepers’, ‘The feeling of Rebellion’ + the INK cutscene teaser(‘Random Cutscene’ in Chapter 15 of the shorts), **‘Dr Alchemy and the paradox event’** **in chapter 12 of the shorts** , ’Going to the Trolls’ world’(Which continues with the ‘Labyrinth’ short) in chapter 12 of the shorts, The TMNTs short ‘Dark Plight and Shredder’s might’, ‘The future hints’ in chapter 13 of the shorts, ‘Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) chapter 26 of the shorts, Bon bon the drama(Chapter 14 of the shorts) and ‘Ruby things’ from chapter 16 of the shorts (the lion guard part) occurs

The flash season 3 shorts

Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017) (Chapter 20 but listed as chapter 21 of the shorts)

(March)The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading (Chapter 20 but listed as chapter 21 of the shorts) overlaps with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading

Some chapters of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occur (Including the that’s so raven one)

The final turtles short+ croods (‘Turtles’ emotional fight and croods revelations’ in chapter 21 but listed as chapter 22 of the shorts)(the fight with the elementals is referenced)

Chasing down Lady Caine and more tangle adventures and Time for Wrestling and revists that is chapter 21 of the shorts but listed as chapter 22

‘Waiting and Hoping’, ‘samurai jack and Ashi show’ and ‘Attempted escape..’ shorts

(may) Parts of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading (Chapter 20 but listed as chapter 21 of the shorts) before the last battle and occur afterwards

The magical Disney Short ‘The threat of Savitar’ (Chapter 24 listed as chapter 25 of shorts) occurred

The magical Disney short ‘The start of Aku’s plan’ occurs

The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)

‘The Magic awaken’ Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)

** Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs **

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The war with Toffee’ (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova’s introduction) in chapter 27 listed as chapter 28 occurs plus ‘Eclipsa’s Escape’ and ‘The multiverse collision’(chapter 27 listed as chapter 28) Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present

(In the last week of August, two weeks after ‘The Magic Awakens’ ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in ‘The Magic awakens’ chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant’s ‘recent past’ from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)

(In the Final Space Universe) Gary’s dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him

-Gary’s dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they’ve been pilots together

-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric

-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance

-Gary and his mother attend his dad’s funeral but isn’t given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…

-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)

-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk

-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker

-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato’s skills to the higher ups

A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command

September:

-The ‘Magical Disney Short: ‘The protectors of the ever realm’ (chapter 27 listed as chapter 28) occurs

-Steven universe season 5 from ‘Can’t go back’ to ‘Made of Honour’ occurs

-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) ( **Discontinued)**

(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover story and the ‘Magical Disney Short ‘The Steven paradox’ (Part of season 4 that was chapter 26 but listed as chapter 27 of the shorts) overlaps

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)

Magical Disney Short: Facing the music meister (chapter 23)

-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as ‘The link to Aku’ in the background

** -Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)- **

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid

-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs

Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green’s investigation)

(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene with Valarina , Nova and Tazma (2 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc) 

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here

-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him

** Skullgirls: Letter connection (Grace’s response will occur at different points of the timeline minus One Last Night Fall) **

(December) Morgan and Elsa’s wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)

During Green’s mission to Drake city, he’s called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of ‘The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix’)

Mission Rouge One

Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year’s)

-The last chapter of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occurs

The end scene of ‘The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix’ with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help ‘prepare’ for ‘Dark Zero’s arrival (on Nick Wizard’s Behalf) happens

(2017 ends and 2018 begins)

(January) The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene of the section with Patch’s nightmare and then Patch’s reunion with Grace onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later ( **referenced in Skullgirls: Letter Connection** )

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present-day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)

The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with ‘Magical Disney Side Missions’

Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)

** Note: all Final space events apart from when it’s in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given. **

Side mission 3.1- Patch’s mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)

Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent ( **Discontinued** )

Past events in ‘Final Space’ occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk

Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends

Enlightenment: phase 1 to ‘Universal Knights’ (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions) **(discontinued)**

** (May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice) **

Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) **(Discontinued)**

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone

** Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen) **

-The magical Disney short ‘The semi-final’ (The start of the 60’s batman adventure) occurs (chapter 26 but listed as 27 of the shorts)

-The adventure with 60’s Batman and Robin continues from the ‘Semi-final’ short

Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From ‘Magical Disney Side missions’)

-Green’s X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall’s time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).

Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet

-The end scene of ‘Magical Disney Side missions’ chapter 1-Angel Dust and ‘Valentino’ (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos’ children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)

-A few different Side missions to ‘Hazbin Hotel’, ‘Apple and Onion’, ‘Craig of the creek’

** Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written) **

-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline

-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn’t kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again

-Avocato’s bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake

A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)

Rapunzel’s Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series) **(discontinued)**

-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs

(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell

(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn’t 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)

(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar’s takeover and the eternal night! ( **occurs as seen in Trollhunters and 3-below) -Side mission discontinued- Proxima Starfall, Luna Girl and Jeff of the Infinity Guard help to spread the eternal night across worlds.**

-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of ‘The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5’ **(To be replaced by the Side Mission’s ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

** -3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters (In season 2 of 3-below, Aja is made a universal knight with her brother) **

Angel's friends adventure

The Magic School Bus fieldtrip

Wander's war of an adventure

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)

(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission

PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks

A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)

-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch’s mission)

(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)

-(a week after ‘A Earthbound Memory’) Mystery of the Franklin Badge

-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with ‘Mystery of the Franklin Badge’ (the part that occurs in October)

** Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued) **

** Unleash the light (a year after Change your mind’) **

** -The Steven universe movie occurs two years after ‘Change your mind’ (in Universe for Steven) **

-late December(after Christmas)-

The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)

** The scene set after ‘Sonic Forces’ in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again) **

\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)

\- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4

-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the ‘Lost Masters’ saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

-The episode ‘Dark Plaza’ occurs in this story and then about 2 months later ‘TKO Rules’ happened

-The episode ‘Big Reveal’ (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after ‘TKO Rules’

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (near the end) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)

KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

February: Chapter 6 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the ‘Dark Plaza’ episode in the KO timeline) The Persona stuff is referenced.

(About march 2019) The Search for NES

Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-

-The lego movie occurs

-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe

-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs

Spider-man into the spider-verse

Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse

(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)

An adventure with Titan A.E-TBA

(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter ( **Discontinued) referenced**

-Something to do with Chicken Little-TBA

A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021, 2022, 2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:

-Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-

-Long gone gulch occurs-

(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)

-The episode ‘Carl’ occurs the following weekend from ‘Let’s Get Shadowy’

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 7 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)

Part of the epilogue of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) set after Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story

-Sonic the hedgehog movie occurs-

(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission

The Dragon Prince chapter 8 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS

** (Janurary-ish) Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027) **

(the last week of January) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake’s distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous (chapter 10 and 11) **Chapter 11 occurs a day after chapter 10**

Side mission 12- a new star in Paris! (Renamed to Miraculous: A new Star in Paris)

'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of ‘Universal Knights’ after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)/ partly covered in The beginning arcs of Many (Luna, Cameron, Night Ninja and Romeo's brief adventures)

-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’ in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)

Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of ‘Universal Knights’ after Nova leaves)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)

Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)

Side mission 13- Mission report

(March) (two months after Universal Knights in Aku’s time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan!

The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out) ending with ‘The big pay off!’ from chapter 26 of the shorts

-The end scene with Luna Girl from ‘Universal Knights’ (2 weeks after Aku’s death and four weeks before the following extra scene)

The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)

-The events of ‘Emara: Emirate’s hero’ occurs

-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game’s events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood

Thor Ragnarök

Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)

(May) ‘Dark Zero’ wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito’s Halfa future

-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her ‘mission’ against Mooncake)

The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)

The post credit scene from ant-man and the wasp was included

-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)

-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe

(The most of episode 4 overlaps with ‘The Blip’ seen in Endgame and footage in Far from Home)

(the flashback of Wanda in SWORD was 2 weeks after Endgame)

-Wandavision (the part with Monica arriving at SWORD was three weeks after endgame)

The rest (from Wanda’s perspective and the overlap with reality and the episodes shown so far) might be 4 weeks after Endgame (?)

Loki (the series) covers the multiverse and follows Loki the moment he escaped in ‘endgame’

Falcon and the winter solider (possibly the same time as Wandavision)

Hawkeye (possibly the same time as Wandavision)

Ms Marvel (follows on from the plot thread hinted at the end of Wandavision)

Captain Marvel 2

** Extra scene from The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story (about a month after Endgame) **

Eternals

Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings

Armor Wars

What if…?

(8 months after Endgame in MCU time in Summer 2024) Spider-man: Far from Home

(Peter's To-Do List- a day before Peter’s school trip to Europe within the movie)

-The final fight with ‘Dark Zero’ in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as ‘Spider-man Far from Home’

Spider-man No way home

Secret Invasion

Moon Knight

She-Hulk

Ironheart

-After ‘Dark Zero’ goes into hiding from his ‘defeat’, Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his ‘past’ self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)

 ** PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!  ** ** (Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) also covers after Catboy’s mission) **

** Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales **

-The episode ‘Dendy’s Video Channel’ occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story

(When Patch appears in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!, it’s during the time span when Grace is grieving in The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story but an event with Sora fully shown in ‘One Last Night Fall’ is lightly referenced by a Kingdom Hearts character)

** The Owl House: A Fate Undecided (stand-alone story) **

\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)

-A potential Undertale story (TBA)

- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

** The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)’s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales) **

-The episode ‘Thank you for watching the show’ occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

-(In September) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 12 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales and referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)

(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green’s team)

-Crisis on infinite earths (seen in the Arrowverse/ Arrow’s multiverse)-

Chapter 13 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) the Yozora (B) half of the epilogue (referenced in One Last Night Fall)

Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) Operation Void ending occurs (somewhere here)

Chapter 14- A new purpose…of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (during the time it takes for Metal Green’s plan to unfold) (the set up/link to the Halfa arc)

** One Last Night Fall- A final Space Universal Knight story (referenced in the owl house story) **

A future chapter of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales (also slightly overlaps with Chapter 14- A new purpose…of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (during the time it takes for Metal Green’s plan to unfold)

Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness

Thor: Love and Thunder

The Guardians of the Galaxy Holiday Special

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3

Ant-Man and the Wasp: Quantumania

Deadpool 3

Black Panther 2

Fantastic Four

-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)

-Another story about Patch: Patch’s Origins Tail

-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc

-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn’t find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident

-sometime after she met Danny’s descendant and had three children

-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000’s until her children were old enough to try and find her

-The third child was taken to the past and raised by Killer Croc

-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces

\- Twilight and Flash sentry (pony one) see part of the future with pictures of PIXAR everywhere and discovers her weakness (Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons! Chapter 23)

At some point 2012 Shredder and Tiger Claw find PIXAR before she took her army to the past and use Young Xehanort’s keyblade and the people’s heart keyblade (what was seen in Kingdom hearts with Riku-ansem) on her, creating Diana Pixstone, her nobody who ends up in Radiant Garden (in Kingdom Hearts’ present or in real life terms 2015) (mentioned in Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons! Chapter 23)

-PIXAR’s former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in ‘The Magic Awakens’)

-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians

(In the Junior Disney Knights’ time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born

\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:

-While their parents are in their 40’s/50’s (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed

-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights

** -Kaito and Coral’s beginning/their past:-_ **

Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa ‘accident’ and Debut appearance (chronologically)

 **(In Their past)-** Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:

Coral was stabbed by Young Xehanort, become a heartless while gaining a nobody, was restored by her dad, met her old friend Pete and formed her team (before heading to the past/ present; seen in Magical Disney The race to save cartoons chapter 30) went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother where she then went back to the future afterwards)

-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)

-Coral returns and stays in the future

-The future section of the Auradon chapter from ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix’ occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding ‘Plan C’ (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova

(4 months later) the future parts of ‘Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story’ occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen, and is in the past from her perspective)

(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes’ ‘accident’ time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)

( **young past Coral is replaced with ‘Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story’ Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes** ) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there’s a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)

(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against ‘Dark Zero’)

-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses

**See ya in the next one!**


End file.
